The Third Wife
by nails233
Summary: In my world when a man says "I do," he says it a lot. In my world it is not uncommon for a man to have more than one wife. We are not your everyday polygamist's, we are new breed. AH/AU Don't like it,don't read it. NC-17 for a contest.
1. Chapter 1

**It Ain't All About Love & Sex**

**PenName: Nails233**

**Title: The Third Wife**

**Chapter Count:**

**Rating: NC- 17**

**Pairing: E/B/M/T**

**Summary: In my world when a man says "I do," he says it a lot. In my world it is not uncommon for a man to have more than one wife. We are not your everyday polygamist's, we are new breed. AH/AU Slash and multiples. Don't like it, don't read it. NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning Twilight, but it's just that, a dream. Stephenie Meyer's gave us an awesome toy box and I do love to play.**

**Beta'd By: Dazzleglo**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"It's time Isabella, your husband is waiting for you," my dad, Charlie beckoned me from the living room.

"Yes Sir, I am coming," I replied quickly knowing it is mandated.

I knew when I turned eighteen, I would be given to a man as his wife, join his family, and there was nothing I could do about it. It's how we live.

I have three mothers, Renee, Stephenie and Sue. My dad, Charlie liked it, but it confused me. Renee was my mother by birth, but I am required to call them all Mom.

Sue was the only other one in the family to produce children for my father. Seth, my younger brother turned fourteen last month. My sister Leah will be turning sixteen in a few months.

Clad in only my ankle length, plain peach cotton dress and white sneakers, I made my way down the stairs to see an older blond man with his back to me. He turned when I placed my suitcase on the floor at my feet. Looking up, I saw it was Carlisle Cullen. His smile was bright and warming. There was a mysterious glimmer to his baby blue eyes.

I had been told I would be going to one of his sons. Which one I was unsure of since he had three sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I have never met them personally since Father Carlisle did all the choosing for his family.

"Isabella, it's time to say goodbye to your family," with a shy nod, I made my way over to everyone for a group hug.

The hardest part was hearing Seth crying when he released me. I brushed my hand across his cheek and turned to leave. I sighed heavily when I grasped my suitcase and followed Father Carlisle out the front door. With one last glance back, I could see the pride in my dad's eyes as I shut the door.

He quickly opened the trunk of his Mercedes for my bag before shutting it again, then held the back door open for me as I slipped in before heading for the driver's seat. Once I was settled in, I sat quietly with my hands on my lap and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Like most homes in Forks, his house was enormous. It had to easily be three stories high and painted stark white with long pillars adorning the front face of the house. Their house was the most beautiful I had ever seen.

Forks' was founded by the Volturi brothers back in the fifties. They came from Italy hoping to evade the persecution that our way of life brought with it. Forks had originally been abandoned when the gold rush dried up. So they bought the whole town, and rebuilt it from the bottom up.

Over the years more and more families - that live our way - have moved here. Being surrounded by people who live as we do make this a happier place to live.

Since my dad is in charge of the Police Department there is no fear of the authorities coming to bother us. Everyone here lives as we do. We have a booming little town.

There really aren't any outside visitors since we are off the beaten path so to say, plus, we have a warning system set up. The Newton family owns a sporting goods store at the entrance of Forks. They call the station the moment anyone enters from the outside.

I exited the car when Carlisle indicated it was time. After retrieving my bag, I followed him in the front door. Shyly, I hid behind him as I peeked out to see that his family was sitting in the living room. He chuckled lightly at my nervousness.

"Isabella, these are my wives and your new mothers, Esme and Carmen.

"Isabella, welcome to the family," Esme Cullen gushed. I remembered her from the meeting in which they asked my dad for my hand for their son.

"Thank you," I whispered as she held me tightly.

"We have been waiting for you," Carmen welcomed me with a hug of her own.

"Let me introduce you to the family," Esme fluttered away to the first grouping, "this is our oldest son Jasper and his wives, Maria, Netty and Alice." Jasper sat rigid as his wives all rubbed some part of his body and smiled at me.

"This is my middle son, Emmett and his wives, Lucy, Rosalie and Jessica," she ruffled his hair playfully. Emmett grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Again all the wives were patting him affectionately.

"And this is my youngest son Edward and his wives, Tanya and Maxine," of all her sons, I had to admit the brooding Edward was the most handsome. He was absolutely the most stunning man I had ever seen. Strangely his wives were not touching him at all. In fact, they all actually looked bored with each other.

"You will meet our daughters and their families tomorrow at Sunday dinner," Carmen gushed.

Edward suddenly jumped up and stalked over to us, "Let's get this over with." He grabbed my hand and started dragging me up the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder to see everyone was following us. It suddenly dawned on me whose wife I would be, I would be his third wife.

He dragged me so fast that I barely saw the huge house and he didn't stop until we reached the third floor. He stopped at the first room. "For now, you will be sleeping in here with me until you become adjusted," he dryly spoke.

"Yes Sir," I softly said.

"I will be back in five minutes. Tanya and Maxine will help you get ready," Tanya practically sneered at me when he strutted out of the room to wait with everyone else.

My hands were shaking when they started grabbing at my dress. Maxine was the nicer of the two.

"Shush, it's only for tonight. He never bothers with us after the consummation night. He will leave you be, like he does with us," she whispered in my ear.

"What's so special about you?" Tanya leered.

"Excuse me?" I gasped shocked.

"We were thrown out the minute he was done. Why is he keeping her here?" she ignored me and asked Maxine.

"It could be we don't have a room ready for her yet," Maxine answered unconcerned.

"Whatever the reason is, I want you to know something, I am his first wife so I always come first. Is that understood?"

"Yes," I cringed away from her, she truly was a scary creature.

"Come on Isabella, get into the consummation gown," I lifted my arms for her to slip it

over my shoulders. It was basically a short white cotton tunic.

"Now get in the bed. You need to be in the middle since I will be on your left and Tanya will be on your right," I simply nodded and did as she said.

Before I could ask why, Maxine shoved her hand up under my tunic and went straight to my apex. She smiled at my shocked expression. "Relax, this is so you are wet for him when he enters you."

I tried to relax, but her fingers were dancing around my nub which, surprisingly, felt arousing. When I moaned, she leaned in and kissed my lips, sweetly at first then deeper as she slipped her tongue deeply into my mouth. It was the first time I had kissed a girl before so I followed her lead.

Her touch was pleasing as she swirled her fingers around my folds. I could feel my entrance seeping and I parted my legs in search of more. Without my consent my hips bucked up towards her hand. She giggled as she withdrew her hand.

I quickly shut my legs when someone knocked on the door. When the door opened, everyone filed in. The last one through the door was Edward; he was wearing a white bathrobe. I gasped when he dropped the robe in the middle of the room to expose his naked form to me and everyone else.

Besides the fact that he was absolutely beautiful, he was huge! Where did he think that was going to fit? He smirked when he caught me staring at his pronounced erection. Carlisle approached the bed and lifted the tunic to expose me for everyone to see. For some reason they all smiled appreciatively at me.

Maxine grabbed my leg around the knee and pulled it to her as Tanya did the same for my other leg. Now I was really embarrassed since they could see the moisture that Maxine had caused.

My whole body was shaking as he showed no hesitation in crawling up the bed. Once he hovered over me, Maxine grasped my left hand firmly, but Tanya barely wanted to touch me.

I peeked around to see everyone was staring intently at us, it was beyond embarrassing. I knew this was how it happened, but still, I was going to have to look at these people tomorrow knowing they had seen my womanhood invaded for the first time.

"It will only hurt for a moment," Maxine cooed in my ear as Edward aligned himself with my entrance.

"Bella, that's what my family calls me," I bit my lip nervously.

"Ignore them Bella, we don't exactly hide our sex lives here," Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

Before I could breathe, he shoved his erection straight in. I yelped and pulled my restrained arms as the pain rippled through my intimate walls. A tear slipped from my eye as I tried to catch my breath.

"FUCK!" he bellowed as he froze, buried completely inside me.

"What? Was she not a virgin?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"She was, she's just so fucking tight!" he snarled as he pulled back.

"That's great son," Esme purred when he shoved straight back in.

A breath hitched in my throat as he pulled back and drove right back in. It still hurt like hell, but now my body was lubricating him more. The pain slowly ebbed as I stretched slightly to fit him better.

"Breathe Isabella," his velvety voice sounded softer as he continued to throb inside of me.

I panted for air as he thrust into me deeper. "This feels so good," he growled out as he picked up his pace.

When I lifted my hips to meet his, he smiled and ground into me again. It was really starting to feel good. The moment I stared into his emerald eyes, the room seemed to melt away taking the spectators with it.

"That's right Love," he panted as he grabbed my hips.

Before I could stop myself, I moaned into his ear, "so big."

That small feat seemed to spur him on and Maxine too. She nuzzled in the crock of my neck and started kissing me right below my ear.

"My big cock will be the only cock to ever enter you," he grunted.

Tanya just sat there unwilling to participate. Honestly, I don't think I could have handled another person's touch at that moment.

"Kiss me," Edward groaned loudly.

As he asked, I moved my lips to his and greedily attacked his mouth. He seemed to really like watching Maxine kissing my neck because when I opened my eyes he was staring at her intensely.

"Kiss her," he demanded, but I wasn't sure which one of us he was talking to.

When I turned to Maxine her eyes looked glazed over. I decided it didn't matter which one us did it, the result would be the same. This time when she kissed me, I was the one who searched out her tongue. When she moaned into my mouth, my body took over and I started pushing up harder to meet Edward's movements.

"You two are beautiful together," Edward breathed out heavily.

"Tanya, lift her tunic, I want to see her breasts," he begged in a panted breath.

"What? Why?" she gasped. In my haze I barely heard her.

"Tanya you will obey your husband!" Carlisle harsh voice slightly penetrated my strong haze. Still the only sound I could concentrate on was my husband's grunts, they were music to my ears.

Roughly she tugged my tunic up to expose me completely to him. "My Lord, you are beautiful," he grunted and pumped into me harder.

I don't know how he could think I was beautiful at that moment. My hair was undoubtedly all over the place and a layer of sweat covered my flesh as we continued to grind desperately against each other. Deep in the pit of my stomach a burning sensation was spreading outward.

"So close," he gasped before sucking my harden nipple into his warm, wet mouth. I could understand his sentiment since I felt like I was ready to explode from the inside out.

Maxine's hand slid down my body past my breast in his mouth until she reached where Edward and I were attached. The second she rubbed my nub I exploded and thrashed against them both.

"HOLY COW!" I screeched.

"YES! SHIT! AAUUUGGHHH!" he bellowed, pounding in a few more times before he

stilled and slumped against me panting.

Maxine and Tanya released me from their grip. Maxine had a smile playing across her lips, but Tanya just scowled indignantly.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle chuckled. When everyone started clapping I felt my cheeks reddened.

"You are my wife now," Edward panted in my ear.

I am fairly certain I whimpered when he withdrew from me. I suddenly felt empty and Maxine's haunting words came back to me 'he won't want you again after tonight.' Just thinking I would never have him again made me feel unwanted. When he leapt out of the bed, I rolled on my side and curled into a ball.

"Maxine, bathe her. Tanya your room - now," he yelled as he grabbed his robe and stalked out of the room.

Maxine stroked my cheek, "It's okay, you didn't just marry him, you married all of us."

**A/N Hope you're still hanging in there! Feel free to send a little love. Would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always beta'd by the one and only Dazzleglo! She rocks even if she misses a mistake, I love her work! What can I say, we're human after all.**

**The Third Wife **

**Chapter 2 **

**Edward's POV**

I finally had the one person I desired for the last five years and Tanya had to turn into a royal bitch. As I passed my family they patted me on the back for actually enjoying myself during sex. They all knew about my lack of interest in my other wives, it was no secret that they were pleasing each other and not me.

The moment I saw Isabella when she was just eleven, I knew I wanted her, but I was sixteen. My dad in his infinite wisdom thought I wanted a wife, but what he failed to realize was that I didn't want any wife; I wanted her as my wife. For five years I watched her growing into the beautiful woman that I always knew she was destined to be.

When my dad arranged for me to take Tanya as my wife I tried to fight him, but there was no winning that battle. In the end, I took her as my first wife. It wasn't satisfying at all and in order to just release I had to envision it was Bella I was taking. It was the only way I could seal the deal.

When I refused to touch Tanya for two years after the consummation, he arranged for me to take Maxine as my second wife. Again I had to picture I was taking Bella before I could climax. Carlisle was furious when I refused to sleep with her after the wedding night. We fought for three years before he finally gave in and approached Charlie Swan.

In a house with open sex lives, he could not deny the fact that I would rather please myself before I would fuck one of my wives.

The day he obtained my Bella for me was the first time in years that he had seen me truly smile.

The moment Tanya walked into her room, I let loose, "How dare you treat her that way! I made myself perfectly clear. She is my wife too and you will treat her with the respect she deserves!"

"But - I'm your first…," I punched the wall beside her head.

"You were not my first choice! She is! You will behave or you will be punished. Is that clear!" she quickly nodded.

"Yes Sir," she whimpered.

"Go make yourself useful in the kitchen. I don't want to see you again today," I sneered.

Quickly I returned to my room so I could watch Maxine and Bella together. I had never thought about how arousing it was to watch my wife playing with Bella. She really enjoyed Maxine touching her, and I liked watching.

When I entered the master bathroom, I was pleased to see them both snuggling in the Jacuzzi tub. I was instantly hard as I watched unnoticed from the doorway.

"Maxine, did you feel empty when he left you?" Maxine stroked Bella's hair.

"No, I think I always knew he didn't want me. Not like he wanted you anyway. He was always honest about how he felt and I accepted it. Don't get me wrong, I do love him and he is a wonderful man, but you were all he ever looked at."

"He looked at me?"

"Every chance he had," Maxine looked up, but kept mum when I placed my finger over my lips.

Bella leaned into Maxine's body as she started shampooing her hair causing my hard on to become painful. Silently I dropped my robe and moved in closer.

Maxine looked like she was about to stop, but I quickly shook my head. She nodded and started kissing Bella's neck. With Bella's eyes sealed shut, Maxine started to message her perky breasts and a moan slipped out of Bella's parted lips.

I couldn't resist touching her again. Stealthily, I reached out and replaced Maxine's hands with my own on Bella's perfect mounds. Her eyes snapped open and I swear at that moment I could see straight into her soul through those chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, turn to face Maxine," obediently she shifted her position.

"Maxine, make love to her with your mouth," I instructed as I slid in behind Maxine.

Bella's eyes widened, but opened her legs to Maxine. When Maxine leaned forward and started licking her tenderly, I moved so my throbbing cock was ready to penetrate my second wife for the first time since our wedding night. As I entered her, I locked my eyes on Bella's.

Bella was shifting under Maxine as I pumped into Maxine. Bella shuddered as Maxine hummed at the pleasure I was giving her. She paled in comparison to being inside my Bella, but seeing them together made me want to reward her for her good behavior.

Bella moaned as Maxine licked her bundled of nerves. Bella like me enjoyed watching me as she allowed Maxine to pleasure her orally. The harder I pumped into Maxine the more she lavished her attention on Bella's beautiful pussy.

"Give me your hands Love," I reached out and grasped Bella's hands tightly in my own.

"Talk to her Bella, tell her how good she is making you feel," I prompted.

"Oh Maxine, that feels - so wonderful," she panted. "Yes - right there!" Bella was tensing as she fought not to cum.

"Maxine you look so lovely eating her pussy," I purred as I pounded into her harder. It was much easier to do with her face buried in between Bella's thighs.

"MAXINE!" Bella let go of her inhibitions as Maxine finished her off.

Bella shifted and locked her lips around Maxine's before she slipped her hand between Maxine's legs and rubbed her clit pushing her over the edge of ecstasy.

"Auugghh!" Maxine roared.

When Bella licked her lips at me I spilled my seed into Maxine.

"Bella! Maxine! Shit! I'm cuming!" I bellowed as I flailed.

I pulled out and slumped against the side of the tub. None of us spoke as we panted heavy breaths.

After a few moments, Bella and Maxine shifted so they could wash me. It was the first time someone else ever washed me. Sure Maxine and Tanya had tried, but I always refused until today. Bella caressingly stroked my body, cleansing it of any sweat as Maxine shampooed my hair.

Together we exited the tub and readied for dinner. We were each lost in our own thoughts as we redressed without a word. Sure I was hungry, but the question was, what did I want more food or Bella?

Smartly, Tanya kept her distance from Maxine, Bella and I during dinner. For the first time in my life, I took Bella and Maxine's hands and placed them on my thighs. I actually wanted them to touch me. As dinner came to a close, I left my wives to help clean up and I joined the men in the living room.

"Hell Edward that was the first time you actually didn't take half an hour to cum. So either she was really good or you waited too long to have sex again," Emmett chuckled.

"She was worth the wait," I bragged smugly leaning back in the chair.

"Really son? You don't know how happy I am to hear that," my dad gloated.

"Yeah dad, I cannot wait to have her in my bed all night," I smirked knowing what was going to happen.

"It's about time brother. You are absolutely going to love having all three at the same time," Jasper laughed and adjusted himself.

"I don't know about that, Tanya seems to be misguided in her beliefs that she owns me. I told her the night I took her, she will never be Isabella," I mumbled.

We chatted about tomorrow's brunch as the women filtered in when their tasks were complete. Tomorrow we were doing a pig roast to celebrate my new wife. I just hoped she wouldn't be overwhelmed when the entire family was here since we were the biggest family in Forks.

Tanya was the first to leave for her room which pleased me greatly. Slowly we all started to slip away for the night. Taking Bella by the hand I led her up to our room. I never prepared or had any intention of preparing a room for her. I wanted her in my bed so I could have her anytime I wanted.

As we passed the second floor there was no mistaking the sounds of Emmett fucking Rosalie. Like me, Emmett had a favorite and it was Rosalie. Jasper also had his favorite, the petite little thing named Alice.

Once I shut the door I pulled Bella into my arms. "I want you to suck my cock, Love."

"Um…okay…but…," I smirked knowing what she was going to say.

"Suck on me like the thickest milkshake you have ever had, and like that milkshake, my cream will flow down your throat," I rubbed my throbbing erection against her stomach.

I stepped back and undid my belt then my slacks, allowing them to pool around my ankles. She dropped to her knees and looked up at me through her long lashes. Gently I stroked her cheek before she opened up for me.

The sensation of having her lips around me had me ready to release. This was the first time anyone had done that to me and it was instantly something I was addicted to. Blow jobs were my crack and Bella was my crack whore.

"You're so good at this Love!" I groaned not really caring who heard me.

The second she made her first pull along my length, I swayed going even deeper. I always knew I was bigger than every male in our family. It's not hard to miss when no one thinks twice about bending their wife over the couch, dining room table, and even the stairs. There was only one hard and fast rule, that there never be any children present.

"Harder Love, I am so close!" I grunted.

Bella began to suck in earnest as I pushed in further. There was no way I would fit all the way in, hell I barely fit into her pussy, but I would not hold that against her. She took the rest of me in her hands and started stroking me in rhythm with her pulls.

"Swallow Bella!" I bellowed as I came in her mouth. As she swallowed, she milked me dry.

I laughed as she licked me clean. I think I hurt her feelings because she shrunk away from me.

"No Love, that was the best thing anyone was ever done for me," I purred as I helped her up, "there will be no need for a night gown tonight. I want to be able to take you whenever I want you," she nodded with her eyes closed as I gently rubbed her cheek with the back of my fingers.

After kicking off the rest of my clothes, I slipped into the king sized bed and watched her clean the room, getting ready for bed. Seeing her walk around naked had me in awe of her natural beauty. She was stunning and didn't even know it.

When she hesitated, I flipped down the linen and patted the spot next to me. Grinning, she crawled in and snuggled into my side.

**A/N I hope that answers the questions to why he didn't take his wives after the first night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always beta'd by the one and only Dazzleglo! She rocks even if she misses a mistake, I love her work! What can I say, we're human after all.**

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning Twilight, but it's just that, a dream. Stephenie Meyer's gave us an awesome toy box and I do love to play.**

**The Third Wife **

**Chapter 3 **

"Isabella," I moaned and palmed my rock hard erection.

"Yes Sir?" she sleepily whimpered.

"I want you. Climb on and ride my cock," I stroked it a few times while I waited for her to mount me.

"Yes Sir. Like this?" she shyly asked as she crawled onto me.

Grabbing her hips, I helped her out with her insecurities. "That's right, lower yourself onto it. God - you're so tight," I gasped as she did as I asked.

With her hands on my chest, she balanced herself as she started to bop on me. Pushing up my hips, I met her movement for movement. She was a stunning sight as her breasts slightly bounced. Her tongue shot out and licked her parched lips.

"Tell me about my cock," I groaned. No one had ever told me about my dick, I was curious.

With clamped eyes and parted lips she began to ramble. "It's so beautiful, all nine inches of it. I feel so full when you are buried deep inside me. Oh, I can feel it throbbing inside me, ready for you to cum. It feels so good. Oh, I want it deeper," she panted breathless.

She was right, I was throbbing and ready to cum. I was just about to when out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tanya glaring at our intimacy. It didn't surprise me that someone saw us, I just didn't expect it to be Tanya and for her to stay and watch. I don't know why I chose that moment to add insult to injury, but I did.

"Your pussy is the best thing I have ever felt. I can't get enough of your juices running down my cock," I smirked at Tanya's gaping expression.

"Please?" Bella swayed and begged.

"Please what? Please let you cum? Please tell you more about the perfection of your pussy?" yeah, I said it just as much for Tanya as I did for Bella.

Sucking her taut nipple into my mouth earned me a throaty, "Yes!" she picked up the pace and I wanted nothing more than to blow my load deep inside her quivering walls.

Reaching between us, with one pinch to her clit, she bucked uncontrollably against my pulsing cock. Grunting through my last three thrusts, I shot my heated seed deep into her.  
Adorably, she slumped against my chest and panted her breath across my chest. Still smirking, I looked up to see Max was ushering Tanya away.

Pulling her closer, I snuggled with Bella placing light kisses across her face. Once my breathing had returned to normal, I slipped out from under Bella and headed for the shower. Today we were having our wedding dinner with the rest of the family.

Bella was dressed and seated on the bed with Maxine braiding her mahogany tresses when I came back in from my shower. There was no stopping the smile that played happily on my lips at the sight of seeing my two of my three brides tending to each other.

We were ready when Carlisle called us to come downstairs to be formally introduced. Emmett's booming voice reverberated up as he regaled my sisters and their husbands' with the story of how much I enjoyed myself on my wedding night. I have to say Charlie did a great job of raising Isabella to be the perfect wife. She stayed well hidden behind me until we reached the first floor. Maxine and Tanya followed us down after we made our entrance.

Pulling her forward I tucked her in close to my body making sure everyone could see I was happy with my new wife. Kissing her neck I purred only to her, "Relax my love, they are family now."

"Isabella, this is my sister Kate, her husband Garrett and his other wives Heidi, and Irina. This is my sister Victoria and her husband James and his other wife Mary," Bella politely bowed, but made no move to distance herself from my side.

"She's quite lovely Edward. She's must have been one hell of a good fuck," James' vial mouth smirked.

"Yes and she is all mine," I sneered and guided Bella behind me.

"That she is my son, that she is," Carlisle chuckled and led the family out into the backyard.

With my fingers securely locked around Bella's, my grouping sat on the yard swing in the middle of the yard. Tanya was still seething from today's exchange between me and Bella. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to care what she was thinking. So with Bella on my right stroking my thigh and Maxine on my left stroking my other thigh, we relaxed and enjoyed the view.

It was no surprise when James grabbed Victoria by her hair and guided her under the table to his crotch. Everyone knew about his constant need to dominate my sister, as well as do it publicly. Although, secretly I think she actually liked it. However, it was Mary we felt bad for because on more than one occasion he had taken things too far with her. My father always managed to piece her back together after he would lose control, but I could tell he wasn't happy about the situation.

Bella tensed slightly as she watched Victoria sucking in earnest on James' cock. I found it creepy to stare at my sister while she went down on him so I looked away to watch the guys tending to the pig on the spit. When I glanced back I noticed James was staring intensely at Bella as she watched, it was like deer in the headlights, and she couldn't look away. It was probably due to the fact that up until yesterday, such acts would never be performed in her presence as she was considered a child. James smirked and threw his head back as he grunted out his release. When Victoria came back up smiling, there was no denying she enjoyed herself as well.

I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted nothing more than Bella's pink pouty lips wrapped around me at that moment. Her ministrations of my thigh had given me a massive hard on that was confined in my now tight jeans. And as much as I wanted to show her off, I didn't want James ogling her as I took her.

Grabbing Maxine and Bella's hands, I led them away for a walk in the woods. I needed to relieve myself of the uncomfortable constriction of my slacks, so once safely away from James' view, my hands made quick work of my button and zipper.

"Maxine lay down, Bella between her legs on your hands and knees," seeing them smiling back at me warmed my heart.

Nuzzling Bella's neck I purred, "make her feel good while I take you."

Maxine didn't hesitate to hike up her white cotton dress. Bella looked between me and Maxine before she dropped to her knees and moved up her body. A moan slipped out of Maxine as Bella made her first lick. In on fluid motion I hiked up Bella's matching dress. Grabbing her hips I slid my cock along her folds, lubricating me. With my eyes locked on where my wives were joined I reveled in the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Bella hummed as I slipped inside her tight confines. "You're stunning when you make love to her with your tongue Love," I cooed as I pulled out only to plow back in.

Maxine opened her mouth and was about to encourage her when I nodded my agreement. "Oh Bella, that feels incredible. Tanya never made me feel this good," truth or not, Maxine's words were giving Bella the needed confidence she required to attack the pussy before her.

Desperate to feel more of me, Bella raised her ass and grounded it against me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I went deeper than ever before. "It's always been you Bella. You have no idea how long I have waited for you," I snarled and pushed in harder.

"You're the missing piece to our family," Maxine groaned and wiggled her hips looking for more from my Bella.

When Bella sucked her clit into her mouth and thrust two fingers deeply in, Maxine's dam burst and she thrashed against the ground. "Thank the good Lord!" Maxine held Bella's face in place as she rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed against her.

"Your turn sweetheart," my voice husky with the need for release, a smile graced my lips as I picked up the pace to pleasure her.

As she panted, Maxine wiggled down on her backside until she was face to face with Bella. Caressingly, she nuzzled Bella's neck until she reached her lips. In a fury, she devoured Bella's lips as if she had not eaten in days. A hiss escaped Bella as Maxine toyed with her nub. "Oh…um…Sir…I can't," she shook her head trying to hold on.

"Scream my given name when you cum," I panted my demand as I hammered into her harder.

Her small frame shook as she let go of her inhibitions. "Eddwwwaarrdd!"

"Beelllaaa!" I growled as I joined her in flailing against one another.

By the time we all calmed down it was evident we were going to need a change of clothes before dinner. There was no way I was taking my wives to church with leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair. Besides, Carlisle would have a fit if I embarrassed the family and I had no intention of bringing down his ire on me after he secured my Bella.

I have only seen him angry once when I was very little. I was playing quietly in back of the church, when I heard him yelling at some man. I peeked out around the corner of the pew and saw him shaking his hand at him, he was red as a beet, it frightened me so much so that I never wanted to see him like that again.

Everyone just smiled as we made our way through the yard. It didn't escape my notice that Tanya was nowhere to be seen. "Bella, could you put this in the fridge on your way by the garage?" Esme smiled at her genuinely.

"Yes Mother Esme," Bella accepted the truffle bowl with a smile.

Maxine and I waited by the stairs for her, but it was taking way too long. I decided to check on her; maybe she couldn't find the fridge. What I found was not what I expected.  
There stood Bella shaking from head to toe in front of the opened garage door. I could hear what she heard and it made my stomach churn.

"That's right bitch, scream my name!" the menacing voice of James echoed out.

When I moved Bella aside, there on the hood to my Volvo laid Tanya with her legs over James' shoulders and he was shoving his cock into her. "Fuck me James! You fuck better than he does! You're so much bigger!" Tanya's words didn't have the desired effect on me that I am sure she wanted.

There was no jealousy, no feelings of inadequacy, just pure disgust and hatred. As far as I was concerned, she was dead to me. Even with us watching, James just smirked and continued his tirade on her pussy. Good riddance, he could have it. I didn't want it before Bella and I sure in hell didn't want it now.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle stomped up to my side to witness the unholy event.

"Edward take the ladies inside, they do not need to witness such a deplorable act," without a word I spun around and led them away.

"Get out of my house, and take that whore with you," was the last thing I heard as I ascended the stairs with my wives in tow.

With care, I wrapped myself around a quivering Bella. When I saw what was happening I should have immediately shielded her from such an indecent act. It was one thing to see a bonded couple performing sex with one another, but to see someone fucking someone else's husband was not something I ever wanted her to witness and to be honest, not something I wished to either.

There would be a major fall out when the community heard about this. In my time I had only heard of it happening once before, it was a very ugly thing to witness. At best Tanya would receive the scarlet letter treatment, at worst she would be stoned in a public forum. As for James, I'm not sure what might happen as that was never discussed, but did know some punishment was coming his way.

"Sir, please don't send me away. I didn't mean for this to happen. This all my fault, I know, but I'll do better. Please?" I stopped her trembling lip with my thumb.

"You're my wife and you're not going anywhere. Tanya did this to herself. You don't see Maxine running off to fuck some asshole, do you? Tanya did not want to join us," I cooed softly into her neck and kissed it causing her to shiver in my arms.

"He's right. If she had just showed you the love I did, she would be one with our family right now. She broke apart our family not you. You are the one holding us together. I love you Bella," Maxine caressed her cheek with her fingertips.

"I love you Isabella. Don't ever doubt that. And I love you too Maxine," I reached out and stroked her cheek.

Bella held the majority of my heart and always will, but now Maxine had her own little piece.

"I know I will love you and Maxine too," Bella peeked up and breathed out. 

**A/N wow guess Tanya is in a world of shit now! oh what to with them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always beta'd by the one and only Dazzleglo! She rocks even if she misses a mistake, I love her work! What can I say, we're human after all.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I don't know her.**

**A/N I have blocked anonymous reviews, thanks to a person willing to throw around the word retarded in a not so nice manner. I am sorry, but that word is disrespectful to the mentally challenged. Therefore, you have to own up to your reviews when they are in poor taste. I do not mind helpful criticism and suggestions, I am all for them, but you do not have to be rude and distasteful. Hell one review described this story as nothing short of porn. Porn? For this story, that's the utmost flattery! Guess she failed to read the warning. **

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I was doing my best to keep calm as we made our way back downstairs. By now, everyone had to know about Tanya. I was most afraid of Edward's sister Victoria. She had to see this as my fault; I could not fathom it any other way. There was no denying Edward handled the betrayal better than I could have imagined. It had to be difficult to see his wife of five years doing and saying those grotesque things. I shivered at the memory of it.

Edward and Maxine have done everything to make me feel at home. I will admit it hurt to hear how he would not want me after the first night. However, thankfully, that never came to pass. He is always touching me, and I like it. His touch makes my skin tingle and come alive. I had hoped Tanya would come around, but now it is abundantly clear that that will not be happening.

The moment we re-entered the yard, Edward was rushed by a clearly distraught Victoria. Just looking at her tear soaked face; you could see the pain etched there. As a breeze blew her fiery mane, you could see the bruises on the back of her neck. So - it was not just Mary he abused.

A thought did occur to me, where was Mary? Did she leave with them? Why?

"Edward, how could he? He - he - did the unthinkable," she sobbed into Edward's white button down shirt.

"Victoria, hush now, you are so much stronger than this. We'll find you a more deserving husband one day," I winced just imagining the slim pickings that would be willing to take her in.

She was a beautiful girl, but most men wanted a virgin for a wife. My dad had made it clear the type of life a women would have if she gave her virginity away to someone before the consummation night. I did not wish that upon anyone. Seeing Edward comforting his sister after they had both been betrayed at the same time, showed me Edward was a stronger man than any other I had ever met.

The whole family wore the same devastated expression. It was one that I never wished to see anyone have because it was clearly one that could destroy a person or family in our case.

"Bella, please come speak with me," Father Carlisle gently urged.

After looking to Edward for approval, I moved to his side and followed him away from prying eyes and ears.

"Bella, are you okay? I know seeing something so vile can affect a person. Especially, someone who has never seen such atrocities."

"Yes Father, but I am more worried about my husband. I feel terrible about causing such a mess of his life," I ducked my face so he would not see the shame it bore.

"Isabella! You are not responsible for any of this. If blame falls on anyone's shoulders, it is mine and mine alone. Edward made it perfectly clear before I arranged the marriage to Tanya that he wanted you. However, I was too stubborn to listen to him. Then I tried to fix it with Maxine. Once again, I failed to listen to my son. Edward has never been so happy until now," biting my lip, I looked up to see he was thinking.

"The church is probably going to ask you to give a statement tonight. Are you able to tell them what you have seen?"

"Yes Father, of course. I will do what is necessary for my family. May I ask why did she do it? Why did she have to hurt them so?" I asked pointing to Edward who was still cradling Victoria.

"Tanya was a poor choice. She may be Father Aro's daughter, but she was never a good fit in our family. It never occurred to her not to hurt those closest to her. The way she treated Maxine was a perfect example of that," all I could do was nod having seen the way she treated her first hand.

"Does the council already know?" I peeked up again to see the grim expression on his face.

"Yes, I called them as soon as they left. They were gravely concerned on how to proceed as our law is clear on this type of misdeed. No one wants to see the sort of punishment that will be handed out," he heaved heavily, "Victoria wanted to go with him and Mary didn't. In the end, he pushed Victoria away and dragged a crying Mary away with them."

I jumped when a hand squeezed my shoulder from behind me. "It's alright Bella. Carlisle, everyone is moving to their cars," Esme gave my tightened shoulders a gentle rub before she moved away.

"Well, it is time to take this public. I can already see you will be there to support Edward. I do hope you will do the same for Victoria. She's alone now and needs us all to help her through the dark days ahead," I stood when he did and followed him to where Maxine and Edward were waiting for me.

Edward held the backdoor - to the very same car Tanya had defiled - open for Maxine and I. He shook his head when he slid into the driver's seat. Maxine and I held hands silently as we drove to the church.

Sunday Mass was something very few people missed in our community. The person usually had to be very ill for them not to attend. Seeing all the families arriving was always one of my favorite things to watch. The wives always followed their husband's in very respectfully as the children did the same by clutching their father's hands as the strolled to their seats. That sight always makes my heart flutter.

I smiled to my family as we passed them on the right. My parents looked so proud of me, even Seth and Leah seemed pleased. However, I could see a hint of sadness in my dad's eyes, no doubt because of the Tanya situation.

Father Marcus began his sermon on schedule as usual, but you could tell something was off. It was not until the end did he inform the congregation of the turn of events.

"My fellow town's people, this evening I have received some shocking news about our family and friends. Two members of our congregation have been discovered having an affair. This has always been an act forbidden by our society. Once a man and woman have consummated their relationship, they are forever joined. We do not require the formality of a public ceremony for it to be so," he sighed before continuing, "the two were caught physically performing a sexual act, so this is not an instance of a rumor. Any sightings of Tanya Volturi-Cullen and James Denali should be reported to Father Charlie immediately. There will be a public forum on this Wednesday night, all are welcome to attend. Please go in peace," as he finished everyone started moving towards the door.

Everyone stopped and offered their support to Edward and Victoria as they passed. Father Aro was visibly distraught over his daughter's treachery. No doubt, he worried about her life. If they were caught, the punishment would be swift. I was just pleased that in the end, I did not have to give a statement. It seemed Father Carlisle's statement was more than adequate to satisfy them since he was an eye witness as well.

"Bella are you alright?" spinning around, I saw my dad.

"Yes Father. I would be happy to never see something like that ever again, but I will be fine," he simply nodded and lead my mom's away with my siblings in tow. They all did their best to smile, but you could see the sadness in their eyes.

Closing my eyes on the ride home helped me not to think about what had happen on the hood of the Volvo. Although, I was quite relieved to be out of the car once we arrived home.

I had to admit, the pig roast was delicious and the evening went smoothly as I had the chance to get to know more of Edward's family. The day was too taxing on me and I slipped into sleep against Edward's shoulder on the swing in the yard. I don't even remember being carried to bed.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I was awakened by a hand fondling my breast. Being sandwiched between Edward and Maxine made for an interesting night. Maxine's roaming hands kept my body in a state of constant arousal. It did not help that Edward's hard cock was grinding against me either. I really did try to ignore their touches, but when a body reaches a certain point, it will not back down until it gets what it wants. Damn my body wanted them both, but Edward more.

Not knowing what the best course of action was, I prayed what I did next was acceptable. I slipped my left hand up Max's nightgown until I found her seeping core. No wonder Maxine was groping me, the woman was drenched. Slipping my fingers between her folds, I searched for the bundle of nerves that she had showed me would help relieve her need. Quickly, she started to thrust against my fingers searching for more. With two fingers, I slipped them inside her and pumped against her clit with my palm. I knew I was doing it right because she moaned out.

With my right hand, I slid it behind me to find Edward's cock just begging to be held. Shifting so I was on my back, I started stroking it, which earned me a delicious groan from his parted lips.

With both hands, I continued my ministrations. The sounds they were emitting were glorious as I pushed them both to where they wanted to be.

"Oh Bella…grip me tighter…pinch the tip," Edward groggily moaned thrusting against my hand.

"Ah…Bella…add another finger…more," Maxine panted, still in her sleepy haze.

Maxine purred as I slipped in another finger. Her groping hands were really doing a number on my pebbled nipples. Trying to ignore my needs, I crossed my legs hoping it would go away.

At the same time, I squeezed harder on Edward's shaft. Using the fluid that had already started seeping out, it lubricated my motions making it easier to stroke him faster.

Looking up, I saw that Edward had opened his eyes. His pants spurred me on to go faster; all the while Maxine was bucking against me. Before I knew what was happening, he rolled so he was facing me, forcing his lips onto mine so it left me moaning into his mouth.

A sharp gasp escaped me when he shoved his hand between my thighs. I groaned when he slipped his fingers between my folds. Parting my legs, I grant him complete access to my overheated core. Throwing my head back, I hummed as Edward played my body like a finely tuned piano.

"Ahhh, Bella!" Maxine suddenly climaxed on my digits.

Shifting again, Edward moved to hover between my legs, "Bella, you're so selfless, giving to us without asking for anything in return," Edward moaned and readied himself.

Grabbing his shoulders, I waited for his rod to enter me. I did not have to wait long.

Unlike other times, he was in no rush. There were no hard thrusts as he gently nudged his way into my tight interior. I sighed at feeling him fully sheathed within me. When he smiled at me, I knew he liked the feeling as well.

His slow and loving thrusts were caressing my center and driving me to the brink. I knew I would soon be exploding around him. Moving my hands down his sides, I settled them over his adorable ass. Grasping tightly, I pulled him in deeper. His groan told me he wanted more so I lifted my hips and sent him in even further.

Just as I felt the coil in my stomach snap, Edward growled out as he released deep within my walls, "Bella!"

"Oh - ummm - ah - ah - Ahhh, Edward!"

I giggled when he slumped down on my chest panting as he snuggled against my breasts; because it was always me who had been snuggling against him since my arrival. Maxine, having already succumbed to sleep after her climax joined him against my side. With my fingers locked in their tresses, I finally slipped back into my slumber.

**A/N next up, James and Tanya's day in court or should I say church. And what about Mary and Victoria? **

**You can find my current workings and ramblings at www (.) Nails233 (.) blogspot (.) com. Also, you can find me on Twitter nails233 of course.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I borrowed the characters from Stephenie Meyers. **

**Thanks Dazzleglo! You rock as a beta!**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 5 **

**Esme's POV**

"Maxine, would you finish the dishes while I talk to Bella for a moment?"

"Of course, Mother." Taking Bella by the hand, I led her to the front porch.

"Sit down, honey. I just want to talk to you for a while," I cooed.

"Yes, Mother." She sat next to me on the porch swing when I patted it.

From her worried expression, I knew she was afraid of what I might have to say. She was worrying needlessly.

"Bella, are you happy? Here? With Edward?" I smiled hoping to relax her.

Biting her lip she took a moment before answering me. "Yes, it's better than I feared," she sighed looking at her sneakers.

"Is there anything you're worried about?" I tilted her gaze up to look at me.

"What if he gets mad at me? I don't know how to do the things he wants. I don't want my husband to be unhappy. I'm scared he won't want me anymore when I can't please him properly."

"I think it would help if you asked Alice for some advice. She takes very good care of Jasper," I suggested.

"If you think it would help, I am willing to ask." She nodded.

Patting her knee, I left her to think for a while. It wasn't uncommon for a new wife to feel insecure. She just needed someone who she could talk to and I knew Alice was the perfect one.

Alice had just finished doing the laundry when I found her. "Alice, might I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Mother, anything," she giggled.

"Bella is feeling a little insecure about how to please Edward sexually. Do you think you could give her a few pointers?"

"She still doesn't realize nothing about her disappoints Edward," she laughed.

"No, but she will in time. Bella will eventually figure out that even though we are submissive to our husbands, we still hold all the power. Without us, they would have an empty life. Not only do we take care of them, we control their pleasure."

"She will keep him on a short leash without even realizing it. He reacts to her body language like nothing I've ever seen before. He has already begun depending on her. Maxine and Tanya never held that power over Edward."

"No, they didn't, but Bella does. He's drawn to her like a bee to honey. He'll do anything to make her happy. And if one day she ever produces a child, his submission to her will be complete."

"Jasper is getting frustrated with my inability to get pregnant. Has Carlisle figured out why no one is getting pregnant?" she looked so hopeful.

I sighed. "No, he's even started testing with medications to see if he can correct the problem."

She nodded her understanding. "I'll go talk to Bella."

**Alice's POV**

"Hi, Bella. Can I sit with you?" She peeked up through her long lashes.

"Sure, Alice, of course," she whispered like it was a secret.

"Bella, Esme said you needed a little advice?" She nodded without answering.

"Bella it is okay to talk to me. I don't want your husband." I had seen it in her eyes; she was worried someone with more experience like Maxine would take what she rightfully deemed hers.

"I don't know how to do the things he wants." The shame was written all over her face.

"But, you will. Edward will teach you what he likes. I can ask Jasper if he wouldn't mind us showing you a few tips if that will make it easier."

"Anything to make him happy. I don't want him to banish me to Tanya's old room," she whimpered at the thought.

"He won't. Trust me on this." I smiled.

"Bella, it's time for bed," Maxine called.

"Coming, Maxine." With that she moved to Maxine's side. "Goodnight, Alice and thanks."

**Edward's POV**

As they bounced in from finishing their nightly chores, they had me aching for them. Even draped in plain cotton dresses, I could see their curvy figures. My manhood grew with each step they took closing the gap between us. I wanted to taste Bella on my lips, but my throbbing cock wanted a piece of the action too. Now I understood the need for more than one wife.

"Come here, you two," I groaned as they both scurried up to my bedside.

Sitting up, I slid both my hands up under their cotton dresses. The creamy flesh of their inner thighs felt like silk under my touch as I proceeded to their hidden curls. With a few twitches of my fingers, I had them both sighing and swaying against my hands. Seeing their lust filled irises, I nodded. In desperation, they locked lips and began groping each other's clothed breast. That sight alone had me wanting to explode.

"Pull off each other's dresses, my loves," I chuckled.

Bella was the first to grab Max's hem to drag it up and off her body. Maxine returned the favor, leaving them both stark naked and ready for me. Sliding back, I laid back on the bed.

"Bella, love, come up here, I want to bury my face between your thighs. Maxine, ride me, my sweet," I moaned as I lowered my boxers allowing my rock hard rod to spring forth.

Maxine was the first to grab my throbbing shaft in her hands before straddling me and sliding down on it. She hissed with lust filled eyes as I filled her. After a few slow bounces, she set off hammering herself down upon my hardened member.

Bella bit her lip and shyly moved into position having never done this before with me. Grabbing her thigh, I threw her leg over my neck and grabbed her ass, pulling her treasure trove toward me. The adorable gasp that slipped out of her lips urged me on. With one long lick of my tongue, Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh, that's incredible," she gasped as I danced my tongue around her nub.

Pushing my hips up, I bucked my cock into Maxine's center. Pulling back had me wanting right back in and groaning against Bella's sensitive flesh.

Bella had her hands buried into her hair holding it up on top of her head. Her fantastic form was swaying over my tongue. Ghosting my hand across the plain of her stomach, started the adorable mewls to slip from her pouty lips. Her perky breast pebbled in my palm as I caressed it. Pinching it between my fingers earned me a fabulous string of incoherent mumbles and moans.

Maxine was earnestly grinding and panting against me nudging me toward my climax. I really needed to at that point. Pushing my tongue in deeply, Bella's movements became jerky. She wanted to let go, but was holding off. With my thumb, I convinced her otherwise.

Just as Maxine grabbed her bouncing breasts which joined the three of us together. With two more thrusts she let loose.

"Dear god, I love you! Thank you!" she screamed.

Three thrusts later from my tongue had Bella screaming, "Edward!"

Sliding her off my lips gave me a chance to pant out my last three thrust. Maxine bounced to meet my last two thrusts. "Bella! Maxine! I love you!"

It was mind blowing how things had changed so rapidly between us. Watching Bella panting against my chest as she came down from her climax had me in awe of her. The sight of Maxine cooing Bella had me wishing I didn't need to recoup before another go around.

Snuggling together in bed, the three of us drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace. Life was good and after tomorrow Tanya would be a distant memory.

~0~0~

Feeling around the bed, I noticed I was alone. It was always just me, but now with Bella and Maxine sharing it with me; I missed them when they were gone. I dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen; I was starving and could smell the coffee brewing. Looking at the clock on the way by I realized why the house was so quiet. Anyone who worked was gone. That only left a few of us home.

My job of trading stocks could be done from home, so I rarely needed to go in to work.

At first, I thought Bella was talking to Jasper in the kitchen. But when he threw his head back and moaned I saw the truth. Walking in, there on her knees in front of Jasper was Alice. Jasper loved the way she gave him head and Bella was standing there watching.

With his hands buried in her hair, "Good morning," Jasper grunted to me, pushing into Alice's mouth.

"It is for you," I laughed, adjusting my hardened shaft.

"Bella, are you learning anything?" I purred in her ear.

"Yes, Alice offered to show me the best things to do to make you happy," she tittered, blushing.

Her eyes snapped to my jeans when she heard my zipper going down, "Show me what you've learned," I groaned, freeing myself.

Dropping to her knees, her eyes shifted between Alice and me. With two fingers, I led her chin to look at me. "They don't mind, love."

"Not one bit. Edward has never had sex in the open unless it was his wedding night. And you could see it was forced," Jasper panted.

Looking up at me she licked her lips. "Sweetheart, now please," I purred, stroking my cock.

Timidly she leaned forward, licking me once like a lollipop. My body shivered at the sensation. I wanted it so bad it hurt. I couldn't wait, I needed it, and so I intertwined my hands into her hair. When she opened her mouth and breathed her hot breath on it, my member almost jumped into her waiting lips.

Pulling her head down, I helped her slide it in. A groan escaped me when she finally suckled on it. "That feels so good!" I moaned.

Bella liked praise when she would perform sexual acts. The sound of my voice seemed to spur her on. Grabbing my shaft that didn't fit, she began stroking it in a matching rhythm with her pulls. Each time she sucked on me, I felt her pulling me to the abyss. In a bold move she grabbed my sack and messaged it gently. It felt so good I thought my knees would buckle out from under me. Unable to stay still any longer, I swayed and bucked in her mouth and hand.

When she deep throated it, "Bella," I panted.

"Alice!" I snickered when Jasper couldn't fight off cumming any longer. Alice bounced up, snuggling into his side for support and together they watched Bella's act of love.

Throwing my head back, "Harder…I love when you - suck harder…oh…just like…that's perfect!" I gasped.

"That's right, Bella. Lick him, suck him, worship his tip," Alice urged her on.

With my hands still in her hair, together we moved quicker. The now frantic pace had me ready to explode. One more pull on my balls was all it took to send my hot seed running down her throat.

"I love you!" I bellowed, letting go.

Pulling back, she stood watching me pant with her lip locked between her teeth. Damn she looked so innocent even after what she did to me.

"Come here," I pulled her into my arms and latched my lips to hers.

For the first time, she stuck her tongue into my mouth looking for more. I happily gave her more. Moaning into her mouth, I gave her everything she wanted. And, I always would.

~0~0~

Walking into the church on Wednesday night was a mad house. Every man, woman, and child was present for the hearing. Even the youngest member of the community four year old Benjamin was in attendance. Since the act of Adultery was witnessed by three family members, no one needed to testify except for Carlisle, my dad.

With a heavy heart, I walked my two remaining wives into the church. Victoria was escorted in by Bella's dad. Since Victoria's birth mother had passed away during childbirth, Carmen raised her along with her own daughter Kate. Of course, in our world Esme raised her as well.

Taking up the first two pews on the left side of the church, my family took their usual seats. Pulling Bella and Maxine close, I made sure they were touching me. A breath hitched in my throat when the doors flew open and in waltz Charlie escorting James and Tanya.

**Charlie's POV**

I never expected to find Tanya and James as quickly as we did. However, more surprising was they didn't resist as we dragged them into the church for their hearing. Every pew was packed to capacity when they were led in.

"Father Charlie, excellent work in capturing the two in question. Where were they holding up?" Father Marcus asked.

"They were in the old Masen place." I would have smiled if Father Aro wasn't looking like he wanted me dead.

If it wasn't his daughter being one of the offenders, he probably wouldn't have been so unhappy. You had to feel for the guy. If it were one of my kids I would be too distraught to function, but here he was doing his job. You had to respect him for that.

"Will the two defendants step forward for your sentencing," Father Caius demanded.

The three founding Fathers stood ready to pass judgment when in a flash everything changed. In a spin move James had managed to rip Mark's gun out of his holster. In a flamboyant gesture, he started waving it around haphazardly. The evil smirk on his face said it all, he wasn't afraid use it. When his eyes locked on me, I thought I was dead.

"Everyone here is to be judged by me." He smacked his chest proudly. "Let go of Tanya, now!" He pistol wiped Mark. I instantly released my hold on her arm.

"James!" she gushed, running to his side.

"Now, I think it's time for a little fun. There is no way you are going to stone my new wife. Don't give me any lip about her last husband. Edward was no husband to her. She has needs which I gladly fulfill unlike him," he cackled.

"She's already taken!" Mark bellowed before his gun went off.

In a split second, I watched a man I have known his whole life drop to the ground with a hole in his head. Everyone panicked and scrambled around trying to get out. James was popping off shots in every direction. I tried to fight my way through, but in the chaos it wasn't easy. Before I could reach them, they slipped out the door, disappearing into the rushing crowd.

My eyes instantly shot to where my family had been sitting. They were smart enough to duck down and cover each other. Edward had thrown himself on top of his wives, so I assumed Bella was fine.

Looking around, it was devastating to see all the families clutching to each other and others clutching to motionless loved ones. Blood splatter covered the walls. Whimpers and sobs echoed in the now eerie church. Running for the door, I tried to get to James before he could leave. I was too late. They were peeling out of the lot when I finally made it to the door.

Making my way back inside, the room had started to settle down. Now I could see the true damage left behind. I watched as Carlisle went in to action. Rushing over, he checked Mark before moving on to Father Caius. Thankfully, his was a flesh wound to his shoulder.

Edward too was checking out his family. A shrill had me racing to the front of the church. Jumping over the last overturned pew had me frozen where my feet landed.

"Maxine!" Bella screeched.

**A/N sorry for the cliffy, but things are just going to be getting a little wild now that James and Tanya are joining the likes of Bonnie and Clyde.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I dont own Twilight But that's okay I can still play with its toys.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for fixing the many errors I send you on a weekly basis! You give 150% everytime and I can't thank you enough!  
**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

"Maxine!" I screeched, willing her to move.

Looking around, everyone was frozen except for Edward. He instantly started putting pressure on her abdomen. The blood seeping out of the gunshot wound kept me fixated on her blood stained white dress. Maxine wasn't responding to me or anything else around her.

"Press here, Bella!" Edward demanded, indicating to where he was pressing on Maxine's wound.

With trembling hands, I did what I was told. Tearing off his jacket then shirt, he proceeded to push my hands away so he could press it against her. He looked up and you could see tears glistening in his emerald eyes.

Wiping away the tears running down my cheeks, I prayed she would be okay. Carlisle rushed up and took over her care, shoving Edward backward in the process. So many emotions ran through my shaking body. My salty tears ran down my cheeks uninhibited. Edward pulled me into his side and clutched my head against his shoulder. I could feel him breathing into my hair and it wasn't long before I felt his tears on my scalp.

The church filled with sounds of people moving anyone who could not move on their own. Looking around, I realized, we weren't the only ones with devastated looks on our faces. One face stood out more than anyone's, Mary's.

Covered in bruises and cowering in the corner, sat James' other wife, and his longtime victim. The shame and mortification she wore etched on her features was enough to bring tears even to the strongest man. But I couldn't worry about that now; Maxine was the only thing I could think about.

"We need to move her," Carlisle hissed, preparing her to be transported to the hospital.

Emmett and Jasper carried Maxine while Carlisle tended to her. Edward wrapped his strong arms around me and we followed closely behind. Running for the car, Edward put me in the backseat before they laid Maxine's head onto my lap. Once Carlisle had jumped in with us, Edward peeled out heading for the hospital.

Cradling Maxine close, I cooed and whispered to her. "I love you. Please don't leave us. I need you here."

When I looked up, Edward seemed surprised that I had said it. His green eyes locked on the rearview mirror, he looked back expectantly. Staring back, I was at a loss as to what he was waiting for.

Everyone who worked at the small hospital was rushing to get there. Car after car peeled out of the church lot and headed there. They would have a long day ahead of them.

That was even more evident when we pulled up to the small building. Cars were tearing into the parking lot and people were scrambling to get inside. When they tore Maxine out of my arms, it was all I could do to bury my face in my hands and sob.

I jumped when I felt a hand grasping my shoulder. "Come on, Bella. All we can do is pray for her. She's in Carlisle's capable hands now. Maxine knows you love her." A tear slid down Edward's cheek.

Rushing into his arms, "Edward, I love you." I whimpered into his chest.

Clutching me tightly, he whispered, "I really needed to hear that. I thought that maybe you only ," suddenly I understood, he thought I only loved Maxine.

He sighed when I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "No, I love you both. You are a wonderful husband and I couldn't love you anymore than I do. But, we can talk about this later, we need to get inside."

"Bella, I love you, too." He kissed me once more, tracing my cheek with his fingers.

Grabbing my hand tightly, Edward led us inside to wait with the rest of the family. The waiting room was full as we made our way through. Releasing a shaky breath, I sat next to Mother Esme.

"Have faith, sweetie." She hugged me, sighing.

With the same devastated families from the church staring back at us, we were left with nothing to do but wait. The waiting was the worst part. The hours crept by at a snail's pace and whenever a nurse or doctor would come out everyone jumped to their feet. It was like watching a death walk. When they would lock onto one family, the rest of us would sag back into our seats and watch on in horror as they received the bad news.  
Only the Volturi family had received good news. No one else's family was that fortunate thus far.

When Carlisle walked out and started walking our way, we knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant chat.

Surrounded by everyone in the family, we listened as Father Carlisle gave us the news that would change our family dynamics forever.

"Edward, Bella, Maxine will pull through, but unfortunately, the bullet bounced around, destroying her reproductive system. We had to do a complete hysterectomy. She'll never bear you any children." Dropping his head, Carlisle slipped back away, leaving us to console each other.

Dropping to back to his seat, Edward raked his hands through his hair. "As long as she survives, I don't care," he huffed.

Pulling his head down, I rested it on my lap and stroked his coppery locks. "We'll get her through it. It doesn't change how we feel about her. She'll see that with time," I whispered in his ear trying to soothe him.

It was a full two hours later when a nurse came to tell us we could see her. We couldn't stop our feet as we practically ran to her side. Carlisle had just given her the news and she was laying there staring out the window. She had a distant look to her eyes, like she didn't see us.

"Maxine?" She wouldn't even look at us.

"Maxine, it doesn't matter. We love you. Please don't shut us out," I cried softly.

"Bella, promise me something?" Looking between her and Edward, I found myself confused.

"Anything, Maxine," I vowed.

"Have enough children for both of us," she whimpered.

"I will; anything to make you happy." I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

That wasn't a promise I was sure I could keep, but I made it anyway. I had overheard enough in the house to know no one was having children. But if she needed a baby to be happy I would find a way.

When she drifted back to sleep, we all headed home. The whole family was just happy that she would survive and be home with us in a week's time.

Without a word, we walked to our bedroom. At first, I shivered thinking it would be a while before our little family would be whole again. Edward must have felt the same way because before I could breathe, he wrapped himself around me. Sighing, I melted into his embrace.

With desperate kisses, he attacked my neck. "I need to feel you against me. I need to know you're still here," he groaned, sounding as pained as I felt.

"Please," I begged, wanting to feel him safely surrounded by me.

Spinning me around, he savagely locked our lips in a way I had never felt before. I had always felt his love in his kisses, but this was deeper than ever before. Maybe it was because I now felt the same way about him and Maxine.

Most of the time when we were intimate we were naked, but this time was different. Our desire to feel each other, fueled by our near death experience, had us groping each other. Scooping me up, Edward charged for the bed with me in his arms and my legs wrapped around his waist. Flopping down on the middle of the bed, I pulled off my dress while Edward peeled of his jacket and T-shirt. I couldn't wait and immediately started undoing his slacks. In a single fluid motion he leaned in and entered me.

With one hand he grabbed my shoulder and with the other he grabbed my hip, pulling me deeper into his embrace. Pushing my hands into his hair, I tugged his face closer so I could latch my lips onto his.

This time when he moved inside me it wasn't lusting, it was loving. He was slowly and passionately grinding against me. Even his moans and groans sounded different, more from the heart. Sliding my hands down, I memorized every inch of his shoulders and back before I gripped his adorable butt cheeks in my hands. I pushed him in deeper as I needed to feel every inch of him, just as he needed to feel me.

"Bella, never leave me. I won't survive if you do," he gasped.

I bit back a moan and wiped his tears. Like him, with the emotions weighing heavily in the room, my eyes were tearing up as well. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you," I panted for him alone.

His movements became more frantic and I knew he was close to spilling his seed into my depths. Locking our fingers together, we rode out the most passionate climax we had ever had together.

Resting his sweaty forehead against mine, we sighed and gasped out for air. Slipping off to sleep in each arms, I prayed to one day keep my promise to Maxine.

For the next week we sat with Maxine in her hospital room. Even though she never responded, we told her of all the mundane things that were going on at the house. How much Edward and I missed her being with us and that when she came home that the three of us would go on a picnic together. We didn't know if it was doing any good at first because there was no change. However, by the third day she was slowly coming out of her trance like state, so we kept it up.

When Edward asked me to get him a cup of coffee, I knew he wanted to talk to her alone. Taking the money he gave me, I headed down the hall.

The sudden rush of activity from the ER drew my attention in, and before I knew it, I was watching everyone scramble around. When they ushered in Father Newton and his first wife, who owned the sporting goods store, I nearly fell over. They were riddled with gunshot wounds. The memories of that day in the church flooded back to me and it was if I could smell the distinct metallic scent of the gunfire. I listened as my dad filled in Carlisle.

"James and Tanya shot up the store. They left three survivors, two wives and the son Mike. I am going to head over to your house and tell their daughter Jessica. Will Emmett be home to support her?"

"Yes, everyone is staying close to home nowadays. I need to go. Tell them I'll be home soon." Carlisle took off running towards the exam rooms.

"Bella? What's going on? You didn't come back." The panic on Edward's face was evident for all to see.

"They shot up the Newton's store," I mumbled.

"James and Tanya?"

"Yeah, they look bad."

"Let's go. I want to get you home. You are not to leave my side again is that understood." The edge to his voice caused me to shiver in fear.

Edward was manic by the time we kissed Maxine goodbye and left. He literally dragged me to the car by my arm. His expression was fierce as he drove back to the house. Racing through the deserted streets, we made it home in no time.

On the couch sat Emmett and Jessica. My dad had already given her the devastating news about her parents. Everyone was saddened by their loss. Emmett held Jessica close as she sobbed into his shirt.

For the next week Carlisle had basically locked down the house which I'm sure was repeated at every house in our entire community.

Sitting in church was a solemn affair. The usual happiness had been sucked right out of the place we worshiped. At the end of the service, Father Marcus announced the council, which included my dad had decided that Victoria and Mary would be allowed to marry another. This was something new for our society, since no one had ever been forced out in this manner. It wasn't their fault that James was a monster.

James and Tanya were still on the run, and their killing spree was only getting worse.

This was the first time this week Edward had allowed us to leave the house. It probably had to do with the fact that every door was guarded by an armed member of the church.

Carlisle was one of the few leaving the house each day. His work at the hospital required it, but he was escorted by an armed guard. Just this morning, I overheard a distressing call between him and Father Caius. There hasn't been a child born in Forks for over four years. Carlisle was at a loss as to why.

"Is anyone willing to take Victoria as their wife?" Father Marcus' voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I will." Everyone snapped their heads to see Jacob Black standing in the middle of the church. "It's no secret that my two wives were killed in a car accident. This was the very same accident that paralyzed my dad as well."

Watching him shift on his feet uncomfortably, was heartbreaking. We all heard about the accident. For three years he refused to take his third wife.

"Jacob, are you sure?" asked Father Caius.

"Yes, I am. She'll make a wonderful wife and mother to my son, Samuel."

When I looked at Victoria, she flushed pink from his praise. Jacob was known for treating his wives impeccably. Any women would be lucky to have him as a husband.

"Father Carlisle, do you wish to enter into an agreement with Jacob Black for your daughter Victoria?"

"Yes. I think he would be a decent husband to my daughter." Carlisle smiled for the first time in weeks. More importantly, Victoria smiled too.

"I'll take in Mary," Quil stood next to Jacob.

Quil was best friends with Jacob, and with no father to help him choose he had yet to procure a first wife.

"So be it, we are adjourned."

Mary's expression was the hardest to read since she had almost a blank look on her face. Who knows what psychological damage had been done in addition to the physical. At one point she seemed relieved, but then she was nervous. Only time would tell if she would be well cared for, although, I would think that Jacob's friend would be just like him. I seriously hoped that to be the case.

**A/N so what's your thoughts? Review and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns Twilight, but I do have to say I don't want to make everyone happy. So there I said it.**

**As always you guys have Dazzleglo to thank for making my stories as error free as possible.**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

Every sound had me jumping out of my skin as we waited for Carlisle and his security detail to bring Maxine home to our fold. Bella was just as anxious as me. After everything that has happened I could understand why. In a few short weeks we had been through so much.

Carlisle and I had discussed Maxine's deep depression. He made it clear I would need to pay special attention to her and her needs. I fought him that both Bella and I needed to tend to her needs, but he flatly said it was my job as the husband to do it.

When she was ushered in, I did as he asked and tenderly carried her to our room. In all the activity Bella was removed from my sight and an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. I was told they would do everything in their power to keep her busy so she wasn't sitting around worrying about Maxine.

Maxine whimpered when I placed her on the bed, "Where's Bella?"

Pulling the covers over her, I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "She's doing her chores. She'll be in to see you soon." I smiled, hoping it was true.

I slipped onto the bed and watched her staring out the window. That was all she did nowadays. When I would touch her she shied away. The only touch she responded to was Bella's.

Maxine didn't have the strength to stay awake for long periods of time so when she drifted off I went to search out Bella. I needed her to know she was not being replaced, and that she would always be my first love. She was after all my third wife.

A third wife was a special role in our world. The third wife was the final piece in our families. She was the final choice that would make our families complete.

Tanya never understood that concept. She believed that because she was chosen first that she was special, above everyone else. The first wife was always chosen by the parents, not the husbands. Tanya would never have been my wife if Carlisle didn't insist on it.

The third wife was the only wife chosen by the husband. It was always the one we loved above all others. Carlisle had Esme, Emmett it was Rose, Jasper it was Alice and for me, that was my Bella.

"Mom, have you seen Bella? Maxine is napping, I was hoping to see her for a few moments," I sighed, looking around the room.

"No, she must be keeping busy in the kitchen." Esme smiled, giving me a little peace of mind.

Antsy to see her I strutted away to seek her out there. To my displeasure she wasn't there either. It was only Alice and Rosalie cooking lunch.

"Ladies, have you seen Bella?" They both looked up from their meal preparations shaking their heads.

"Haven't seen her since Maxine arrived home. Have you tried the garage?" Rosalie murmured.

"Why would she be in there?" I gasped, remembering finding her shell shocked at the sight of Tanya and James on my car.

"Honestly, I don't know where she went to. We were a little busy getting everything settled for Maxine," Alice giggled, infuriating me.

"When you see her, send her to my room," I snapped.

Feeling defeated, I headed back to Maxine's side. Of course, I rechecked every room on my way hoping for at least a glimpse of her delectable figure. But none was to be had.

Carlisle stopped me as I walked by his office, "Edward, Maxine is your main responsibly right now." He looked at me pointedly.

"I will not ignore my other wife, and that's final. Bella needs to be with us. Maxine has already asked for her," I leered.

"I am not saying to ignore her, but Maxine needs the reassurance right now. I am sure Bella understands that," he griped.

"What do you mean you're sure? You said you would talk to her, make sure she understood why I had to focus on Maxine!" I growled.

"I haven't seen her yet, but when I do I will convey the need to her," he snarled, dropping the papers he was reading.

"Apparently no one has! I want her found, now," I demanded.

"Edward, I am sure she is just keeping busy…" That was the end of my patience.

"You don't even know where she is or what she is feeling, so don't give me that shit!"

"Fine, I will put aside my research on the lack of pregnancies to appease you. Then you will apologize for overreacting and taking me away from something so important for something so trivial." He launched himself away from his desk.

I was following him around like a lost puppy when I peeked into my room to see Maxine was awake. It killed me to see her so lost to us.

"Maxine, are you alright?"

"Why won't Bella come see me?" she whispered almost to herself.

"Oh, no, it's not that. I'm sure she wants to see you. The family has been keeping her busy so I can concentrate on your needs," I tried to reassure her, failing miserably.

From her crushed expression it was easy to tell I was right. She wanted and needed Bella there just as much as I did.

"Maxine, I'm going to get Bella for you. I know she really wants to see you." I prayed I was right, because honestly, I had no idea why she wasn't here.

Stalking out the door and down the stairs, I walked into a firestorm of panic. Everyone was running through the house and yard. Carlisle's face said it all; they had no idea where my wife had gone.

"Edward, calm down. She's on foot; she has to be close by." My dad raised his hands, but it was too late, with one punch he dropped to his knees clutching his jaw.

"She's had hours to be anywhere. You said you would talk to her, now we have no idea where she is," I sneered.

"Son, I didn't think she would leave. I figured she would at least talk to someone. There are enough people in this house; I thought someone would keep her sane while you did what was needed." He staggered up with the help of Emmett.

"I'm confused, she left because?" Jasper looked bewildered.

"Apparently no one in this house cared how my third wife felt about being ignored when she wanted nothing more than to be a part of it," I bellowed to everyone, but stared down my father.

Looking around, I could see the shame and embarrassment they all felt because it mirrored mine. I should have talked to her instead of agreeing to let my dad do it. It was truly my responsibility and I've failed her.

"Are we sure we have checked everywhere?" Emmett quizzed.

"Yes, we all checked our rooms and closets, she's not here," Mother Carmen confirmed.

Still rubbing his jaw from the sucker punch I gave him he declared, "Emmett, go start the Hummer, and the Mercedes. Edward you stay here with Maxine and call everyone we know to see if she went to their house. Emmett and Jasper you're together. I'll go with my team and look for her on the roads heading towards Charlie's house. You boys check the town. Be very careful, if you come across James and Tanya, let Charlie know immediately and go the other way."

"I should go," I stated when Emmett and Jasper left.

"No, you need to be here." Carlisle turned without wanting a further dispute.

From my perch on my bed, I watched Maxine sleep as I called everyone we knew. No one had seen or heard from her. The only bright spot was they all said they would call if they saw her. At least that was something.

When Maxine woke up again, it was time to tell her the truth.

"Where's Bella?" she mumbled.

"Maxine, I need to talk to you about that. She left. We think she might have felt left out when it came to your care, but we're not sure. All we do know is she slipped away and no one has seen her since you arrived home."

**Bella's POV**

I anxiously waited for the day when Carlisle would bring Maxine home so our family would be complete. However, what I thought would be the happiest day, turned out to be one of the top ten worst days of my life. The moment Carlisle walked her through the door; I was tossed aside like I didn't exist. Even Edward was too preoccupied with Maxine to notice I was in the same room.

My every attempt to see her was thwarted by the flurry of family members around her. I had no qualms with sharing Edward and Maxine together, but to be pushed aside entirely was a whole new world of pain, one I hated feeling.

If it wasn't for the changing of the sky through the window I wouldn't have even known day had turned into night.

In the end, I drifted away and cried in the only bed available to me, Tanya's old bed. The stench of Tanya's smell in the bed forced me to run vomiting into the adjacent bathroom. Again no one was there to notice.

I let myself wallow in the feelings of unwantedness. For hours, I sobbed until it physically hurt to breathe. My chest heaved as I used a pillow to silence my wails. Still my absence went unnoticed.

Crying myself to sleep was useless, I was jarred awake by a nightmare. Clutching my chest, I panted through the pain that had settled there. Pulling my knees to my chest I curled into a ball and wept again. When I finally had no tears left I did the only thing I could think of, I left.

Donning my simple pastel-green, cotton dress, I dressed for the long walk. Thankfully I had new white sneakers or else my feet would have hurt beyond belief. I refused to look into the room that was once my bedroom. I didn't want to see Edward and Maxine wrapped around each other.

No one was up as I slipped out the front door. The chilly early morning air was licking at my skin. It was eerie and unfriendly as the fog wafted by, all the things nightmares are made.

At the end of the driveway I was faced with the decision of where I was actually going. Not many people would be up at four am. I only knew one family that would be up at this ungodly hour, so that's where my feet directed me.

The walk took two hours to complete and it had started raining. It was perfect since it suited my mood to a T.

The old wooden steps creaked when I ascended them. Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly. He wore a gleaming smile when he answered the door.

"Is Victoria home?" I asked, looking away.

"Where is your husband?" I shivered when he sneered.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Where's Edward," Victoria asked looking out the door.

"I'm not wanted there anymore," I sobbed, covering my shame-filled face with my hands.

Grabbing my arm, Jacob ushered me inside as he combed the terrain with his eyes. "You walked here? Alone? Do you realize how dangerous and foolish that was?"

Victoria pulled me into a hug. "You're not unwanted. What are you talking about? They are all frantically looking for you," she sighed and held me tighter.

"No, they're not," I cried.

"Yes, they are. Edward called here yesterday. He is out of his mind with worry about you." She led me further into the house.

"That's not possible. I was there until this morning," I whined.

"They combed the house looking for you. Where were you?" she gasped.

I winced remembering where I had slept. "Tanya's old room."

Shaking her head, she cooed, "No wonder no one found you. Father Carlisle forbade anyone from ever entering it again. I think if he could, he would have that room demolished in the hopes of ridding the family of the reminder of her betrayal."

Jacob walked away with his cell phone in his hand. My guess was he was calling Edward. Guiding my head to her lap, Victoria stroked my hair, making me think of Maxine. More tears fell as I thought about her. I still had yet been to see her since she came home. Would she push me away too?

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew my body was being lifted from the soft couch. Opening my eyes revealed who had pulled me from my warm and comfortable spot. Father Carlisle.

"Sleep, Bella. We'll discuss this when we get home," his voice edgier than I had ever heard it.

I did as I was told, because honestly, I was too tired to fight it anymore. My eyes briefly opened when he lifted me back out of his car. The light filtering in through the window forced my eyes open. The raised voices didn't help in my search for sleep.

Sitting up, I discovered every member of the family was in a dispute. All the wives were standing behind their husbands, but the men were all beyond furious. It took a moment to catch up on the conversation.

"She needs to learn her place. You need to do it Edward," Carlisle demanded, pointing at me.

When all their heads snapped in my direction, I trembled. "Bella, come with me," Edward grabbed my hand a led me up the stairs.

His grip was tight as he led me to Maxine's room. When we passed our bedroom, I only had enough time for a quick peek to see she was sleeping.

Once we were in the room, he pulled me into his arms. But there was something different about it. It was rougher than usual.

"Get naked and keep your mouth shut," he demanded.

I slipped my dress and sneakers off and stood there naked, waiting for his next order. It suddenly dawned on me what was happening. I challenged his rule over me when I slipped away. I defied his orders and Father Carlisle's. Edward needs to dominate me for the family to be happy.

When he sat on the bed I knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But it was something I would have endure whether they still wanted me around or not. I would still have to stay. It's just how things were done in our world.

"Lie on my lap with your ass in the air," he dryly ordered.

Making my way to his lap, I looked up to see all the males in the house were watching from the doorway. Heaving a heavy sigh, I did as I was told and lowered my stomach onto his firm legs.

"This has to be done, you understand that right?" All I could manage was a nod, because even though they had been the ones to forget me, I left.

"I will ask you questions in between your smacks, I expect you to answer them."

Before I could breathe, I felt the sting of his first slap against my tender flesh. "Who is your husband?"

"You are, Edward," I panted from the burning.

Another sharp smack stung my ass cheek. "Where do you live?"

"Here with my husband and his other wife," I whimpered.

Another smack, the hardest one yet, "Are you going to leave me again?" His voice quivered.

"No," I yelped, letting my tears fall again.

Caressing my reddened cheeks, he sighed, "I am sorry. I foolishly believed they would talk to you, explain things. Can you ever forgive me?"

When he sniffled, I knew he was crying too. I didn't answer him, because honestly, I was so hurt that somewhere along the day I stopped caring. It was easier to be numb. What did it matter that they didn't tell me, I was not needed in my own marriage.

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice echoed in the room.

"I need a few minutes. Go, I'll take care of it."

After sighing, Carlisle left, taking everyone else with him. Edward scooped me up and sat on me on his lap. Locking my eyes on my hands, I stayed perfectly still. I knew what Carlisle was referring to, I needed to be reclaimed. Only problem with that, no desire equaled no erection, no erection equaled no reclaiming.

"Bella, please talk to me. Why won't you forgive me? Was Carlisle not clear enough when he told you I was under his orders to tend to Maxine only?"

My eyes snapped to his and widened. He hissed when he saw the pain in my eyes. "Tell me he told you. He promised when he went to pick you up that he would tell you what he promised to tell you yesterday. Bella?"

"He told me to sleep that was all," I whispered, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Are you saying I punished you for something that you didn't understand? He let me spank you knowing he had not explained anything to you?" he growled.

"I understood completely. You don't want me anymore. They don't want me anymore. I'll stay because I have to. It will kill me to watch you two, but I will do it. I'll go wait in…Tanya…my…," I broke down unable to finish. The sheer thought of sleeping in her room again churned my stomach.

"Oh God, Bella. No, that's not it at all. I was under Carlisle's direct orders to only concentrate on Maxine because of her depression. I…," before he could finish I leapt off his lap and dashed for the bathroom.

I made it in just enough time to launch my non existing stomach contents into the porcelain. Dropping to my knees, I wretched again. Edward gingerly approached me from behind. Pulling my hair from my face, he twisted it into a loose bun.

"Edward?" Esme's voice whispered.

"He did this to her. He made her so twisted up inside, she's a mess," Edward snarled at his mother.

"It wasn't his intention. He thought she'd understand. His work on the pregnancies is all he can think about. We're all to blame here. When Maxine came home…we thought she needed us more. We were wrong, and I am sorry." Esme wet a facecloth while I continued to dry heave.

Taking the cloth from his mother, "Regardless of what he thought; now she thinks we don't love her, that I don't want her. Bella, please let me hold you?" His concern clear in his voice.

Slumping back against him, I panted for air, my chest heaving. He pulled me in tightly against him and rocked my ravaged body. My eyes fluttered shut when he stroked my cheek. "I love you, Bella," he whimpered into my hair.

My eyes snapped open when cool, wet cloth skimmed across my forehead. I didn't expect to see so much love in his eyes when I finally gazed into his dark green pools. Nonetheless, there it was.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bella, we do love you." She hung her head in shame and shut the door.

"Do you feel better?" he cooed into my ear causing me to shiver.

"Yes," I breathed.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you again," he vowed.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as he scooped me up off the floor.

"I love you, too, Bella," he sighed into my hair.

I whimpered when he placed me on the bed. I didn't want to sleep away from him. All I wanted was to be with him and Maxine. He surprised me when he snuggled in behind me. More surprising was the fact that he rubbed his prominent erection against my backside. One of the girls in school once called it a rosette; I didn't see it as a flower.

"Don't hate me," he mumbled against my neck.

The sound of his zipper going down was all I could focus on. He had no choice in what was going to happen, I knew that. Pulling a bottle from his pocket had me cringing. I tried not to wiggle when I felt the wetness on his fingers against my back door. What do girls call that anyways? I had no idea, and I wasn't about to ask.

Tensing against his intrusion was probably a bad choice, but I did it anyways. My whimper rang out when he slipped in one finger. At least he was gentle. The burning faded slightly, only to resume when he slipped it in and out a few times.

"Relax, it won't hurt as much," he groaned as I tighten my cheeks again. "Please, Bella, I don't want to do this either, but the family demands I ensure you won't leave again."

"I won't," I squawked when he upped the ante with another finger.

"No, you won't. You promised not to leave and you did. So now, I have no choice."

"I know," I whined and tried to relax against his palm.

Thankfully the burning turned to stretching and I could breathe again. Though it was far from over. A sigh escaped when he removed his fingers entirely.

"Roll onto your stomach," he grunted, following me as I did as he asked.

My enjoyment of his flesh against mine quickly faded when he gripped his rock hard manhood and lined it up with my rosette. Clenching my eyes shut, I bit my lip to keep from screaming out as he pushed in just the tip.

Forget screaming, I wanted to howl when he pushed in further. I quickly grabbed the pillow under my face and started gnawing on it to stifle the noises that refused to stay in my mouth.

"God, do I love you." He stopped moving once he was encased in my channel.

"I am sorry I left. I thought you didn't want me," I groaned through the discomfort.

"I will never stop wanting you. You're my third wife, and I will cherish you forever." With his words I felt my body stretching more to accommodate him.

I bit the pillow harder when he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. "Let them hear you. They need to know it's happening," he grunted and moved within me again.

"Edward, please it hurts," I screeched for them, but in honesty it was feeling better with each thrust.

My body was betraying me. It was starting to be aroused by his hips rocking against me. Not that I would want to do it again, but I couldn't help being stimulated by my husband.

"Will you ever leave me again?" Edward groaned his movements now erratic.

"No, never," I gasped when he slipped his hand around to my folds.

In just a few circles of my nub, I started moving with him. Edward's other hand gripped my hip tighter and he bucked harder against me. Hearing him panting and grunting sent my nether region into overdrive and without my consent, I unraveled.

"Edward, please!" my voice sounded desperate. I am sure they thought I was begging for forgiveness, but I was beginning to climax.

"Scream your husband's name!" he growled, he was close too.

"Edward!" I bellowed and constricted around him.

I shuddered and clenched around him, pulling him into his release.

"Mine!" his voice echoed throughout the room.

Slumping against me, he panted and hummed. I could feel his heart slamming in his chest against my back. Our sweaty bodies clinging to each other. I sighed in relief when he pulled out entirely.

Slipping away, he left me lying in Maxine's bed. When he came back into the room he was carrying a bowl, a washcloth, and some body lotion. For the next half hour he tended to my body. Showing it he cared. He cleaned, massaged and cradled me until I fell asleep in his arms.

********

A/N Check out this wonderful one shot of a geeky Edward and a Christian Bella it is hysterical! http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6734331/1/

http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6493971/1/A_Fork_in_the_Road ******# Now this is how New Moon should have started.**

Reviews are always welcomed…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns Twilight, but I do have to say I don't to make everyone happy. So there I said it.**

**As always you guys have Dazzleglo to thank for making my stories as error free as possible.**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

After carrying Bella back to our room, I placed her on the bed, only to have Maxine wrap herself around her. Even in her sleep she missed Bella. Knowing they were together gave me the strength to confront the man who made such a mess of my life.

Every step I made in his direction fueled my anger even more, along with my resolve that this needed to be done not only for me, but my family. He cringed when I stormed into his office slamming the door behind me.

"Carlisle, I swear, you have screwed this up so bad I don't know if I can fix it!" I seethed.

"Edward, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I meant to talk to her, then the hours passed and I forgot. The council is beyond worried about what is going on. Between Tanya and James running around shooting up everything and the pregnancies they are riding my ass hard. Not to mention I have to live with the fact that I married my daughter to that inhuman monster. I can only hope she isn't scarred for life."

"Yeah, well, thanks to your screw ups, Bella paid the price. Why did you tell me you would talk to her only to let me punish her for your mistakes? You never even tried to fix it!"

"I couldn't…I tried…I let my anger at her leaving cloud my judgment. She needed to learn she can't run from us." He squared his jaw.

"If you had talked to her, she wouldn't have left. If you think about it, she didn't leave us. She went to a member of our family's house. Did you forget she went to Vickie's house?" I snarled.

"Edward, I am warning you to let it go. I will talk to Bella in the morning. She'll understand. I promise you I will fix this."

"You had better," I growled and stalked out.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, I froze at door. Bella wasn't in bed anymore. Unhappily, I checked all the bedrooms before charging down the stairs. That's when I heard it, groaning coming from the kitchen. Rushing in, my anger instantly dissipated, but quickly turned to concern. Leaning against the counter with a bag of frozen peas cradled against her ass stood Bella.

"May I?" I pointed to her round firm cheeks.

"I…um…," biting her lip, she shook her head.

"Please, love, let me make you feel better. I gave Carlisle a tongue lashing letting him know it was his entire fault that this happened." When I stepped toward her, she recoiled away from me.

"Isabella, please? I can't go back to being without you. It's killing me that you won't let me touch you," I pleaded.

"It still hurts from the last time you touched me," she mumbled looking away, but I could see the tear slipping down her cheek.

Against her wishes, I moved closer. "I won't hurt you again." I caged her against the countertop.

"Please, don't touch me." She pressed her hand against my chest, essentially shattering my heart into tiny pieces.

Before I could beg her again, she ducked around my arm and shuffled toward the stairs. Like a lost puppy, I dragged myself up behind her. I sighed in relief when she at least went to our bedroom. Unfortunately, she snuggled behind Maxine leaving me to sleep, as far from her as possible.

It didn't matter that I was exhausted from not sleeping last night, tonight I wouldn't either. Bella's disappearance had me up all night waiting for word of where she was. I spent my hours watching her sleeping all snuggled up next to Maxine. Sometime before the dawn, I slipped off into a fitful slumber.

When I finally woke, Maxine was staring me down. "Did you have to break her?"

I blew out a deep breath, "I didn't want to. She won't let me touch her."

"I don't blame her. She is paying the toll for everyone treating her like she was invisible and not lifting a finger in helping her adjust to being a part of this family. I don't need to be fussed over, I need to grieve. Today I am moving back to my room for awhile. I need to come to terms with the loss of my dream of ever being a mother." She reached out grabbing my hand, "Edward, I love you and Bella very much. I want us to be a family again. You need to fix her." With that she rolled away.

That was the most I had heard from her since the shooting. With a heavy heart, I made myself get ready for a day of begging for forgiveness.

When I arrived downstairs, I found Bella in the kitchen preparing lunch. She worked in silence ignoring everyone around her. Alice shook her head and patted my shoulder as she left to give us a moment.

"Bella?" She shuddered when she heard my voice, but didn't answer me.

"Please talk to me," I implored whole heartedly, "we need to talk about this."

I stood there and watched her silently finishing the preparation of the salad. Grabbing the bowl, she walked away from me. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her while we took our seats for our meal. In a surprising move, she made two plates and disappeared upstairs. Just when I was about to go and try to speak with her again, Carlisle shook his head and pushed his meal away.

**Carlisle's POV**

This had to end. Bella wasn't talking to anyone, not even Edward. My orders had managed to tear Edward's family apart. I couldn't deny it wasn't my fault, because it was.

Apologies needed to be made, and it had to come from me. Esme and Carmen both rubbed arms in support when I left the table to go to speak with her.

When I heard the giggles coming from Maxine's room, I discovered she had move back to her own room. Their voices carried down the hall as I made my way there.

"Bella, I cannot believe you ate all that salad so fast," Maxine laughed.

"I haven't eaten in two days, I'm hungry," Bella retorted.

"Here, eat my roast beef."

"I don't eat red meat," Bella giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

"Its okay, most people do," Bella sighed.

"Is your stomach still upset?" Maxine softly asked.

"No, it's better now. I had toast for breakfast." This whole…I just needed to eat caused a bell to go off in my head.

"Bella, can I speak to you down in my office?"

Her head snapped up to see me standing in the doorway. With a sharp nod, she leapt off the bed and brushed past me.

"Maxine, how are you feeling?"

"Good, Father Carlisle." I sighed when she rolled over to hide from me.

Making my way to my office, I passed Edward in the hallway. "Edward, follow me please." He looked hesitant, but did as I asked.

Bella stiffened and backed away from us when we entered my office. You could easily see we made her uncomfortable.

"Bella, I heard you weren't feeling well this morning?" I quizzed.

"Bella, did you get sick again?" Edward gasped, only to be ignored by Bella, "Bella?"

"I'm fine now, can I leave?" she snarled back to Edward.

"I'd like to do a test first." I didn't bother waiting for her to ignore us and I made way over to the cabinet where I kept all my supplies.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as they watched me head toward the medical supply cabinet. Pulling out a home pregnancy test, I prayed my assumptions were right. Bella's determination crumbled when I handed it to her. She huffed away with the box in her hand and moments later we heard the lock on the bathroom door.

"Carlisle, what's going on? You think…?" Edward couldn't even finish the thought aloud, though there was a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know." I paced the room as we anxiously awaited word from Bella.

After what felt like an eternity, she crept out of the bathroom. With her head down looking at the stick, she approached slowly. Edward hearing her return jumped up to see what the results were.

Grabbing his forearm, I forced him to wait. If it was negative, in her current mood she could lash out at him hurting him even further. His eyes darted to mine then back to see Bella entering the room.

The tear sipping down her cheek could have meant both possible outcomes. My hand shook when I reached out for the test back. With a whimper slipping from her lips, she passed it back and locked eyes with Edward.

"Bella, what does it say?" Edward was tugging against my hold to get free.

It took one second to see the blue + sign. A sigh of relief rushed out as I handed it over to Edward. I released his arms to allow him to hug his wife. Unfortunately, Bella started shaking her head and backed away from him. She still had not forgiven my orders.

"Bella, please listen to me. Edward was only doing as I demanded. He didn't have a choice. Yes, it was my fault that you were not informed of the orders. Yes, I insisted he reclaim you. And, without a doubt, I am sorry that I pulled you from your family when they needed you the most…" the blaring alarm disrupted my speech.

"Edward, get the guns. Hide Bella in with Maxine," I hissed.

Rushing up, he snatched up her arm. "Bella, please?"

Bewildered, she let him drag her by the arm to Maxine's room with me hot on his heels. I could see he didn't want to leave her, but now that she was with child, we couldn't let anything happen to her. For a split second they shared a glance before I pushed him toward the gun safe in the closet down the hall. Edward took his .308 Winchester and I grabbed the .30-30 short.

Creeping toward the first floor, we could hear the screaming already. Sneaking a peek around the corner, I could see Emmett trying to physically block his wives from the front door. I had no idea who was at the door until I heard his voice. James.

"Listen up big man; you don't want to try my patience here. I have no problem killing you and your wives. You're going to tell me where you keep your cash. It's time for us to blow this town. You can consider yourselves the bank," he sneered.

"James, you know Carlisle doesn't keep cash here. What are you really after?" Jasper seethed.

A boisterous laugh erupted from James' chest, "You are so right. I want you all to pay."

"Pay for what? It was you who took Edward's wife. You were the one who ran around shooting up the town. What do we have to pay for?"

"You don't know what the good doctor has been up to?" Waving his revolver around, he disclosed my darkest secret, "You don't know that he has been treating all the women in this town with fertility drugs. Thankfully, I countered them with a little something of my own to keep everyone from getting knocked up," he bragged.

"You're lying! He wouldn't," Esme's all too familiar voice rung out.

"I saw him doing it!" Tanya's screech echoed through the room as she entered into view.

I turned back to see Edward was fuming. His anger would have to wait. I was hoping to hear more about what he was doing to counter my attempts. Blowing out a deep breath I leaned my gun against the wall and rounded the corner before Edward could stop me. Maybe he wouldn't even try? I don't know either way I had to head this off at the pass to save my family. I focused my eyes on James and held my hands up.

"If it's me you want, have me, but leave everyone else out of this." I slowly descended the stairs.

"Why don't you tell your family what you have been doing, doc," he demanded.

"It's true; I have been slipping crushed up Clomid into the bread at the bakery. After a year and a half of no pregnancies, the council demanded I do it in order to get us producing again," I disclosed, "what have you been doing to counter it?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell you? Now empty your pockets!"

The second my fingers brushed across it, I regretted putting it in my pants. I kept it in my palm hoping he wouldn't look close enough to see what it was. When Tanya screamed and lunged at me, I knew she knew what it was.

Tearing it from my grasp, she lost it completely, "Who's pregnant?" My family behind matched her gasp.

Shaking my head, I refused to tell her. James seemed irritated at my refusal and smashed my cheek with the butt of Officer Mark's revolver. "Answer her!" wincing from the pain, I shook my head again.

"James, where's Edward and his wives?" she snarled, raising her gun to my forehead, "Find them!"

James shot off growling to searching the house. With each room he found empty, his anger grew. I knew at this rate if he found Edward, Bella, and Maxine, he would be feral. He snarled out in anger as he headed up the stairs toward the second floor. In his tirade, you could hear things hitting the floor and breaking. It surprised me he hadn't encountered Edward yet. It would only be a matter of time before he found them. Tanya never released her glare on me. I knew my family was staring me down too. Their disgust in me would have to come later.

"So, Father Cullen, who's pregnant?" She nudged the barrel against me.

"I'm pregnant," Maxine's wary voice echoed down the stairs as James drag her to join us.

I could see Maxine was trying to hide her pain, but her eyes said it all.

"How did you manage that miraculous feat? Between my concoction and Edward's lack of interest in you, how did you manage that?" James chuckled with malice lacing his voice.

"Edward, Bella, and I have a very active sex life, so don't presume to know anything," Maxine glared.

"But, he…why…that's not possible," Tanya stuttered.

Maxine smirked, "Just not with you," she laughed, inciting Tanya's rage.

Before she could attack her, James stepped in. "Tanya! Snap out of it. We still need to find Edward and his bitch."

Tanya pursed her lips in thought, "Maxine, I don't think you're pregnant. I think his bitch is. It would explain why they're hiding her and no one else. They are protecting it!" She surmised.

This time the muttered noises behind me were sighs. The family knew it had to be the truth. It also explained where Edward had disappeared to. He was saving his third wife and their unborn child. Each one of us would do no less if it came right down to it.

"Everyone up against the wall. Face front and not a peep." James started by shoving me first.

I didn't resist, every minute we bought Edward was another minute for them to get to freedom. I chanced a peek to my right to see the members of my family doing the same. The view to my left was the identical. The set up was too perfect; they had their ducks lined up in a row. It screamed execution.

Everyone screeched when we heard the sound of two guns going off simultaneously. Snapping my head from side to side, I checked to see my family was still intact, unless the shots were aimed at an unseen Edward and Bella.

When James and Tanya laughed, I knew they were playing with us, torturing us. They were truly sadistic. A match made in heaven, or should I really say hell.

I was truly frightened for my family, so decided to step forward, again buying them more time. "James, it's me you want, take me and leave them. I can get you money at the bank."

"That's an interesting thought, but I can't be seen and you know that. Back up against the wall. Now everyone turn around and face the wall."

One by one each of us slowly turned to face the wall. This was it; he was going to kill us all. I prayed Edward and Bella had gotten away safely.

"Ready sweetheart," James said to Tanya. I heard the guns cock followed by shuffling.

**A/N Yeah I know you hate, feel free to yell at me in your review... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight and I am fairly certain Stephenie Meyer's would have an issue to what I do to her characters. Oh the horror, no not really.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for putting up with my manic writings! I love you lady!**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

No one had been in these tunnels since we were kids. They were built back when the house was constructed and if you didn't know where you were going it would be easy to get lost in them. I knew because I held the only blue prints of them. The hardest part was getting Bella into them without being seen by James.

After I heard Carlisle's confession, I knew Bella was at risk. Whatever James' reason for preventing the pregnancies were, Bella was a threat to them now. I couldn't risk our unborn child or my Bella.

When Maxine deliberately caught James' attention I only had seconds to hide Bella and I used them to my advantage. With my hand cinched over Bella's mouth, we held our breath as James checked Maxine's room. He never knew about the cubby hole in her closet. Hidden in the dark, I held Bella flush against me until he left. Once we heard them heading downstairs, Bella followed me down the back stairs to the kitchen and into the pantry where the tunnel door was hidden.

"Edward, we have to go back. Maxine needs us," Bella whimpered, trying to tug away from me.

Pulling her into my arms, I whispered, "You heard Maxine. She is protecting the child you carry. It was her choice. I tried to get her to come with us, she refused."

"I'm scared." For the first time in days, her eyes were not hard when she looked at me.

Cupping her cheeks, I kissed her deeply before reassuring her, "I will protect you," I breathed across her face.

With closed eyes, she sighed and nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry…" before she could finish, I latched onto her lips again.

She had nothing to be sorry about. Now that we knew she was pregnant everything made more sense. Her moods were constantly in flux reacting to the situation. It was one of the things that had her doubting herself. Hormones can be a real bitch.

"Don't be. We'll talk about this when we get through the tunnels." Grabbing her hand, I dragged her faster down the ancient tunnels covered in cobwebs.

We ran down the mortar sided passageways with nothing but a single flashlight to light our way. Bella's job was to hold the light since the only hand not holding her held the rifle I refused to give up. It could be the difference between living and dying.

The light from the end of the tunnel was a welcomed sight. Dust drifted from above when I lifted the trap door that led to the old cottage at the back of the property. Poking my head out of the ground, I scanned the area for anyone. Once I was convinced it was clear, I jumped out and helped Bella up.

Her eyes were squinting as they tried adjusting to the daylight shinning in them. I quickly searched the four room cottage for any signs of life. That's when I found the disturbing evidence. Litter was covering the floor; there were blankets and pillows on the dusty floor as well. Someone was staying here.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, grabbing my hand tighter.

"We need to get out of here before they come back."

She didn't resist when I dragged her right out the door and through the woods headed away from the house.

Grabbing my phone, I called the police station first, and then I called Jacob. I needed to hide Bella before I went back to try and help my family. My thoughts went to Maxine. Brave as she was, I wish she had come with us instead. I had already almost lost my second wife once, and now I might lose her again.

"Bella, listen closely, you need to stay with Jacob and Victoria until I come get you. I love you, too much, to lose you and our child." I stroked her flat stomach.

"Edward, please, I need you. Don't go back. Let the police stop them. My dad is probably already on his way," she pleaded.

"I have to go back, Maxine needs me, too. Just take care of our baby, please?"

"What if you don't come back? How will we survive without you?" she sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have too much to live for," I reassured her, caressing her cheek.

By the hand, I resumed our trek through the forest. Jacob pulled up just as we exited the woods near the road. "Edward?" he called through the open window.

"Take Bella. I need to see if I can help back at the house."

"Edward, No!" Bella screamed and struggled, but I pushed her into the truck.

"You are going with him. He will protect you and our unborn child." Bella sobbed when Jacob nodded his agreement.

He couldn't hide that he was shocked to hear of Bella's pregnancy. He peeled out down the road as I stared at my wife and reason for existence fading away. I had to think of them first, Maxine and I would now take second place to her.

Rushing back the way I came, I pledged to myself that if we made it out of this we would be leaving the homestead. Too many things were threatening my family and I needed that to end.

Dropping back into tunnel, I headed back the way we had come just a short while ago. The closer I drew to the exit, the louder the voices became. There was a lot of chaos going on above me as I listened to the scurrying footsteps sounding off above. When the sounds grew clearer, I realized that it was James' voice that was growing closer.

"Hurry, Tanya. They're coming!"

"Here, the door is here."

"Move it, Doc. We're taking you for some insurance." I could hear the venom in James' voice.

I dashed into the first branch off I could find extinguishing the flashlight in my hand. Training the barrel of my gun back toward the entrance, I hid in the shadows. If an opening presented itself I would stop them, and as much as I hated my father at the moment, I wouldn't risk killing him. I would never kill for the sake of it, I wasn't James. I also knew it would break Esme's heart; she loved him like no other. I would never do that to my mother.

We would deal with his betrayal when this finally ended. I should have guessed he had been up to something. Now I had to wonder where it ended? How far had he gone?

"Move it, pops. I am not getting stoned." Tanya's sneer vibrated off the tight confines of the tunnel walls.

"Tanya, I think it's gone long past a stoning. You've both committed mass murders. When they find you, they will kill you on sight. You know that right?"

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't messed with the drugs, everything would have been fine."

"Shut it, Tanya." James threatened.

"Why? We're going to kill him when once we're free. Who cares if he knows about the counter you've been dosing the town with."

They had just come into view when James shoved Carlisle in my line of sight. My shot was ruined. Now I'd have no choice, but to follow them back out the way I'd just come.

I had just reached the intersection when a hand reached around and clamped around my mouth. "Let them get a little more ahead. Charlie is already headed to the other side of the property," Jasper whispered, "we'll push them right into his hands." I nodded my agreement.

I sighed as he released my mouth. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner. The man was seriously stealthy. Jasper flicked on his flashlight, and if as on cue, the sounds of their scampers increased and echoed down the old passageway.

We started running toward them; our fast footsteps hurried them along as planned.

**Jasper's POV**

I wanted nothing more than to rip the heads off of James and Tanya. Their Bonnie and Clyde routine needed to end. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Even if Tanya was once Edward's first wife, the bitch needed to die. Their body count was already over ten people. People who were members of our community and had families that depended on them.

Carlisle as per our usual arranged for my first two wives. I had to be very careful about choosing my third wife. She had to be the one that completed me. Alice Brandon did just that. The tiny woman owned me after the first time I had seen her in church. When our eyes met, she looked at me as if she knew me and I couldn't look away.

Her and her parents had moved here from Louisiana. Eager to settle in and become a part of the community, they were easily convinced that I would be the best for their one and only daughter. They also knew the significance of her becoming my third wife.

I could understand Edward's lack of interest in his first two wives. He had been dreaming of Bella for years, only he had to wait until she was old enough for the arrangement to happen. As a precaution, I went with Carlisle when he talked to Charlie about the marriage. I couldn't let my brother continue to be miserable if Carlisle didn't make it work.

It was a good thing I did, too. Charlie was skittish about letting go of Isabella even though she would be a third wife. He was unsure if Edward would give her all she needed and deserved. He heard the rumors about Edward and his current wives, as well as not being blind to the way he acted toward them.

After three hours of talking, I convinced him to agree to it. However, Charlie drove a hard bargain. He insisted that at the one year mark of the marriage that Isabella's biological mother sit with her at their home to ensure that she was happy with Edward. If she wasn't, he would have the right to take her back home. He wasn't about to let his daughter just merely exist as a zombie. It was an unusual request, but before Carlisle could interject, I quickly agreed to it because I knew it would never happen.

Edward could hide his emotions from everyone, but me. He was my best friend and brother. I watched him at every church event. He was quite comical to watch. His face would scrunch up whenever a boy would approach Bella, but his boisterous laugh would ring out when she would run away from them. He loved her, plain and simple.

James' confession finally cleared up as to why I had been unable to give Alice and my other wives the children they wanted and deserved. Still the question remained, why did Carlisle have to slip the women fertility drugs in the first place. Had James already been dosing the community before?

"James, it's me you want, take me and leave them. I can get you money at the bank," Carlisle begged.

"That's an interesting thought, but I can't be seen and you know that. Back up against the wall. Now everyone turn around and face the wall," James once again demanded.

When we were lined up against the wall with our backs to James and Tanya, I prayed for my family. Though in the back of my mind, if I wasn't the first to fall I would turn and charge them. I just needed their attention diverted enough to buy me the time.

Looking to Emmett, I could see he had no intention of going down without a fight.

"Ready, sweetheart?" James cooed to Tanya.

It took me all of three seconds to figure out what the scuffling sounds behind me were. They were dragging Carlisle away. In a flash Emmett and I followed the noises to the kitchen. Shit! Tanya must have discovered the secret escape tunnel from back in the days when we feared the Feds coming in to haul us away. The men in the family knew these tunnels better than anyone. They had once been our playgrounds.

Emmett passed me Carlisle's .30-30 short. "I'll call Charlie and send him around back, you herd them toward him." Nodding I bolted through the door.

I was just about to race forward when Edward crept out in front of me. Cinching my hand over his mouth, I whispered the plan into his ear. With one nod he was on board. Flipping my flashlight on, we rushed forward.

**A/N yeah I know you hate me. Next up good ole fashion shoot out! Who wins? Who loses? I won't tell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Twilight, but you also know I love to mess with its characters!**

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks Dazzleglo for staying on as my beta! Love you, lady! Anyone intersted, she loves to write Emmett stories, go have a peek. http: / www . fanfiction . net/u/2110536/dazzleglo**

**The Third Wife**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

Our flashlight beams bounced off the walls as Jasper and I charged toward Tanya and James. Their heavy breaths ricocheted off the ancient walls. By the time we could see the daylight shining in through the opening, gunshots were already ringing in our ears. Ducking down, we covered each other in the hopes to protect one another. I lost count after the seventh shot. There really was no way to explain the fear that raced through my body. Neither of us dared to move a muscle until the chaos stopped. A few seconds felt like an eternity.

"I think it's over," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"There's only one way to find out." I pulled away from his grasp.

Creeping up to the escape hatch in the abandoned cottage, I came face-to-face with Charlie's revolver. "Damn it, Edward! I almost shot you!"

Releasing the breath lodged in my throat, I shook my head. "Don't think your grandchild would have appreciated that."

The priceless expression of shock on his face would be lodged in my memory forever. "Bella's pregnant?"

"Yeah, ya old coot, now get the gun out of my face." I pushed it aside.

"So . . . where are they?" I needed to know this was over, they were over.

"Tanya is over behind the cruiser. James got away by using her as a human shield. We might have hit him once considering the blood trail." He walked away as if I were going to follow him.

I was long done with Tanya. My first wife was the cause of the current mess we struggled with. Rage raced through me as I thought about Bella being so far away from my protection. At the time, I thought sending her to Jacob's would be the safest alternative. Now I feared James would find her first.

"Where's my dad? How's everyone back at the house?" I stopped Charlie in his tracks.

"There were a few injures." Tilting his head, he drew my attention to a group of officers hovering over Carlisle.

Jasper and I both rushed over, shoving one officer away to reveal Carlisle on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound to his head. My heart lurched at the thick, crimson, blood trickling down his forehead. Reaching out unseeingly, he searched for someone's hand to hold. His body quaked with spasms against the foliage covered earth. My anger at the man would have to wait. Jasper and I both grasped his hands in ours and anxiously waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Who's that?" he sputtered, blood trickling from his lips.

"We've got you, Dad." I squeezed his hand tighter.

Lolling his head, he whimpered, "Edward? I can't see anything."

"Yeah, it's me and Jasper. Jasper's going to go to the hospital with you while I go and bring the family up to meet you there."

"Edward, there was a struggle back at the house. Some of them are already in route to the hospital." Charlie scrubbed his neck looking away.

Dropping my head, I sighed, "Who?"

"Carmen, Emmett, and Jessica were hit in the flurry. I didn't see how badly before I ripped into the tunnels to kill the scum who has tortured us," Jasper whispered, his guilt for not succeeding flashing in his eyes.

"We'll get him together," I vowed, holding Carlisle down.

He'd begun shaking uncontrollably. Tears were freely flowing from our eyes. We could hear the sirens echoing through the windy roads leading up to the back of the property. The officers had already covered up Tanya when the ambulance came to a screeching halt. We had to release Carlisle so they could prepare him for transport. Men or not, we held onto each other until it was time for Jasper to climb in behind them. They offered no words of encouragement to us. With one look back, Jasper nodded through the window.

"Come on, Edward; let's go see the damage at the house." Charlie clapped my on the back.

Looking out the window, all I could think about was Bella and the baby and Maxine. I loved everyone in my family, but my wives and child would always come first.

The scene as we pulled up was utter chaos. The officers were running from one family member to the next. Carmen, Emmett, and Jessica were nowhere to be seen. Esme had gauze covering her forehead. Alice and Rose looked unscathed clinging onto each other for dear life. With the exception of their frazzled expressions, they all look unharmed. Maxine grinned and slowly made her way in my direction.

Esme wobbled up when I jumped from the cruiser. "Edward, Carlisle? Jasper?" she choked, wrapping herself around me.

"Mom, Dad was shot in the shootout. Jasper is riding with him to the hospital. I think everyone should go there. I need to go get Bella back from Jacob's. I'll have them come too."

"Forgive him. He's still a good man under all that crazy stuff. The fathers forced him to do it. That's the only explanation," she sobbed into my shirt.

I hugged her tightly placing a kiss on her head. "I'm trying. Go now, they need you there."

Maxine slipped into my arms once Esme stepped away. "Where's Bella?" The tears from her eyes slipped down her cheeks.

"I sent her to Vicky and Jacob's. Shall we go bring her home?" Grinning, she nodded.

Helping her limp to the car, I watched as Charlie guided Esme away to his cruiser. All the remaining wives' climbed into whatever cruisers were available. The downfall to not allowing women to drive meant they had to be driven everywhere.

Hopping into the Volvo, I took out my cell phone to dial Jacob. No one answered the phone causing my stomach to churn. I floored the gas petal, peeling out and whipping through the tree lined roads. We had to get to her, there was no other choice.

**Bella's POV**

Long after we pulled away leaving Edward standing in the road behind us, I cried and begged for Jacob to take us back. Of course, he refused. No matter what happened last week, as hurt as I was, I still loved Edward, always would. Not to mention, Maxine had turned herself over to the murdering lunatics to help us escape.

Jacob drove like a madman, constantly looking out the back window. No doubt, he was checking for Tanya or James. By the time we pulled into La Push and up to his house, I couldn't stop my body from shaking. The fear had reached the very core of my heart. What if Edward and Maxine didn't come back to us?

With trembling fingers, I stroked my flat stomach. Would he be there to see his first child? Would she be there to hold my hand while I delivered? I prayed they would be. And, what about everyone else? Did they make it?

So many thoughts were racing through my mind that I barely remember Victoria helping me from the truck and leading me to the spare bedroom. Jacob, unlike Edward always had his wives sleep in his bed. When his first two wives were killed and his father left paralyzed in the car accident, he fell apart. Who could blame him really?

"It'll be okay, Bella. Let's get you to bed. The stress isn't good for the baby," she cooed.

"How long before we hear anything?" I pleaded.

"I don't know. Edward will call as soon as there is a chance."

Flopping onto the bed, I cried myself into a fitful sleep. I was wrenched awake when screams and crashing sounds of breaking glass filled the air. The living room sounded like it was exploding. Victoria flew into the room grabbing me by the arm and out of the bed.

"Hurry, Bella. It's James. Get out, he's looking for you." Pushing the window up, she grimaced.

"What about you, Samuel and Jacob?" rushed out as I started crawling through the window.

"We'll slow him down and I'll hide Samuel. Save the baby," were her parting words while shutting the window behind me.

I didn't look back, instead I raced off further into the woods and away from everyone I knew and loved. The uneven terrain had my feet slipping and tripping. The last time I'd been in these woods, I'd been punished for leaving home.

My mind registered the snapping of the twigs before my feet could hurry along faster. Someone was coming up behind me. I refused to stop or look over my shoulder to see who it was. Risking everything, I ran faster, pumping my legs harder. Even with the blood pumping in my ears, the sounds of my pursuer could still heard. To help distract me from the sounds of my pursuer, I focused on Edward's last words to me, save yourself and our baby.

**Jacob's POV**

Once Vicky had helped Bella into my dad's old room, I pulled her into my embrace. Even though we still hadn't officially become one, I loved her. Only time would heal the wounds James had inflicted on her, and not just the physical blemishes. When I asked the council to make her my third and final wife, I knew it would take time before she'd be well enough for me to claim her body. I was willing to wait forever how long it took.

"Jacob, when this is over . . ." she gulped. "will you make me your wife?"

I stroked her cheek. "If you're sure you are ready. To me you're already my wife, but I'd like to make it official."

Squealing tires throwing debris into the air drew my attention out the window. "Get Bella out of here, hide yourself and Samuel," I growled, pushing her away.

I was thankful that my dad wasn't here. He was in a recovery center after having another surgery. He had to have several over the years in the hopes it would give him back more mobility which they did. It wasn't much, but enough where he could get himself around the house and dressed.

I grabbed my double barrel shotgun from the corner of the couch just in time for James to kick the front door down. "Where is that bitch! Bella! It's time to end this!"

He moved quicker than I could I aim, charging me. The adrenalin in my veins pumped wildly, letting me throw him over the half wall so he crashed onto the kitchen table.

Flailing in surprise, he screamed and rushed me again. "Screw you, you son of a bitch!"

"You're not my type!" I sneered, tossing him back against the wall.

I was just about to grab the rifle that had fallen from my hands when Vicky shrieked, "Get out!"

"Not without what I came for," James hissed at his once wife.

Just thinking about what he'd done to her had the bile rising in my throat. "Vicky, get out of here!" This time, I rushed him.

The two of us flew out the front window. Glass shards sliced at our skin as we toppled and rolled over the debris. I didn't care, I just wanted him dead. I almost had him, too. Hearing Edward flying down the dirt road caused me to lose focus and he slipped from my grasp, giving him a second head start into the woods. I took off after him. Edward was only few seconds behind me. The sounds of his footsteps followed mine as we tried to catch up to James. Being the fastest, Edward passed me within minutes.

I couldn't believe my eyes. As we chased James, he chased Bella. With his arm outreached his fingers wiggled trying to get a grip on her. Then everything changed in a split second. She slammed to a stop screaming which allowed him to run straight past her. Cursing, he kept running with me hot on his heels. Edward stopped to protect his wife. I couldn't blame him; I'd do the same for Victoria.

Quil caught my eye ahead. We were almost to his house, but seeing him hiding in his hunting tree stand; I figured someone warned him we were headed in this direction. His shot rang out and James dropped howling. Too bad it was only a fleshy leg wound; he didn't deserve to live after what he'd done.

Striding up, I snarled, "Now who's the son of a bitch?" Yeah, I kicked him while he was down, right in the head, knocking him out cold.

Calling Edward after Charlie, I filled him in on the capture. He promised to watch over our wives while Quil tied him up. It took four hours to wrap everything up with Charlie and his deputies. If Edward hadn't been at my house watching my family, I'd have lost my mind.

Vicky flew into my arms, kissing anywhere she could reach. "You scared me," she panted in my ear causing a ruckus in my jeans.

"Woman, you're killing me. I want you so bad it hurts." I tugged on her fiery mane, exposing her neck for me to nip and nuzzle.

"Just keep that jockey in your pants. My mom called. Carlisle is going to make it. He has a long recovery ahead of him. They are hoping the blindness will correct itself as he heals, but there is no guarantee. Everyone else is going to be just fine, too," he chuckled. "Would you mind if we crash here for a few days? I need to decide what we are going to do about living at the house," he spoke to me, but gazed at his wives softly.

"No, it's cool. Use the spare room as long as you need it." I mumbled, attacking his sister again.

**Edward's POV **

"Let's go, ladies. We need to reconnect on a more primitive level." I led them by the hands to the bedroom.

"But?" I could see Maxine's fears pouring off her battered form.

Pulling her into my arms, I soothed her, "Just because I can't make love to you, yet, doesn't mean we can't show you how much we love you."

I knew her body still pained from the gunshot and hysterectomy. However, she needed to feel like she belonged to us, she did after all.

Shutting the door, I turned to see my wives already kissing. That sight alone made me hard as steel. "Lay some of that on me."

Giggling, they pulled apart, stepping closer. My eyes fluttered shut when they started ghosting their hands over me, removing my clothes. I'd missed those moments of intimacy with them. A heady moan rushed out when I felt one of them wrap their fingers around my throbbing shaft. Snapping my eyes open, I found it was Maxine stroking me as Bella removed her dress. I reached around, lowering her zipper. Bella handled slipping it the rest of the way off.

Lord help me, they were beautiful naked, but fondling each other was even better. "On the bed, my pretties. Maxine, Bella can make love to you with her mouth while I make love to her from behind."

Maxine sighed, crawling onto the bed. Bella looked anxious about what I had ordered. Maybe she feared it would be like the last time? Tensely she made her way up the bed; nestling between Maxine's spread thighs. She had nothing to fear from me.

"I promise to make you feel good, love." I reached between her legs, finding her nub swollen. "See, you do want us. You're already wet for us." Her hips swayed against my fingers.

"Oh, Bella," Maxine moaned when Bella hummed at my ministrations.

Digging her hands into Bella's chocolate tresses, she guided her to where it felt best. Bella was careful not to penetrate Maxine with her fingers. Instead she used them to toy with her folds.

Witnessing their display of affection, my patience deserted me. Lining up my tip, I readied to enter her. Bella bucked her hips, impaling herself on my member. Moving slowly, I stretched her. After being together for months, her intimate walls were still a snug fit. Like Bella, I was careful, keeping my thrust light and gentle.

Maxine screamed into a pillow when her climax rushed over her. Bella's groans and pants became louder. She was nearing the precipice, too. A now satisfied Maxine reached down and caressed where we were connected. Bella fell apart a second before I did. Between Maxine's fingers and Bella's trashing I was doomed. Shuddering, I released deep into her well.

I knew no matter what happened tomorrow, we'd get through it together.

**A/N Yeah so I've been busy writing books to be published. They can be found at: http:/ www . Thewriterscoffeeshop . com/publishinghouse/authors/detail/16 You'll have to remove the spaces. These books have never been FanFics so they will be all new stories for you. Give them a peek! **

**Thanks for letting me know you wanted me to continue and I will as much as I can. See you next time. Feel free to review. It's the friendly little button that says review. Maybe you've seen it before? **

**Ok I don't normal rec out too many stories or authors, but, for those who like unusal stories check out: http: /www . fanfiction . net/u/3039563/WritersGoneWild (they are a collaboration group of writers that has agreed to take one of my abandonned and never posted here stories) **

**Anyone not reading any of ButterflyBetty you are missing out on some awesoem stories http: /www . fanfiction . net/u/1964154/butterflybetty**

**And for the Jasper and Bella pairing lovers here's Busymommy's http: /www . fanfiction . net/u/2391983/busymommy**


End file.
